Darkness on my eyes
by Odessa-ChanChan
Summary: Tras el asesinato de tus padres te mudas a la mansión Sakamaki bajo la tutela del Señor Karl, todos transcurre de forma monótona hasta que un día...¿Seras capaz de olvidar, por amor?
1. Chapter 1

Después de largo y ajetreado día solo anhelas tomar un baño.

Vivir en la mansión Sakamaki es desgastador, pero no te quedo otra alternativa tras la muerte de tus padres… subes los escalones de la escalera y de forma automática caminas hacia tu habitación, al entrar te despojas de tus ropas y te adentras en el baño.

Abres todo el grifo del agua caliente y te recargas en la blanca bañera, no piensas entrar en ella hasta que el vapor abrume la habitación, jugueteas un poco con tus manos dentro del agua mientras esta se llena.

Aun recuerdas el día que llegaste aquí.

El agua está a punto de desbordarse, cierras el grifo, vacías un esencia de jasmine y decides a entrar, tu pie es el primero en sentir la calidez del agua y poco a poco te sumerges en ella.

-Ahh…se siente tan bien-

Apenas tienes cinco minutos dentro cuando alguien toca la puerta, lo ignoras pero tu visitante es insistente.

-Estoy tomando una ducha, no puedo atender…lo siento- elevas la voz, aunque es claro que esta familia no conoce la palabra "privacidad".

Te asombras al ver que se ha abierto la puerta y tras de ella una larga sombra que ha ignorado tus palabras.

-He dicho que me estoy bañan…¡Reiji-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?...Yo...- Inmediatamente te escondes en el agua aunque claramente es inútil

-Te he visto hoy con ese Mukami- te dice con su voz seria y elegante, acaso no se da cuenta de que estas ¡Desnuda!

-Pensé que habíamos establecido reglas acerca del acercamiento a "esa familia"-Te dice mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él.

-Sí, pero Reiji-san ahora yo…estoy-

-No me malinterpretes, solo he venido para asegurarme de que "ese olor" que él ha dejado en ti sea eliminado de forma correcta- Te dice de forma seria disfrazada de amabilidad, su forma de hablar sobre "ellos" es algo narcisista.

-¿Acaso no lo sientes?- Te dice tras adentrarse en la pequeña capa de vapor que acapara el baño.

De todos los Sakamakis él es el más difícil de tratar, así que tratas de tenerlo "contento" es decir no quieres limpiar las ventanas de toda mansión otra vez, solo porque "olvidaste" el toque de queda.

-Reiji yo solo le pregunte sobre Yui-chan, el no hizo nada conmigo- abrazas tus piernas tratando de cubrirte pero el solo te ignora y sigue doblando sus mangas.

-No puedo permitir que "ese olor" siga llenando esta casa- Él se ha acercado, no solo se ha doblado las mangas, su camisa esta entreabierta y se ha quitado sus gafas.

-Él tiene unos ojos muy hermosos pero muy despiadados- piensas mientras él se sigue acercando, su mirada sobresale dentro de la bruma.

-Bien…entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?- Le preguntas resignada a su presencia y aceptaras su petición con tal de no cumplir otro agotador castigo.

-Dame tu mano- Su voz dentro del baño se hace un pequeño eco, aun cubriéndote la extiendes.

Volteas la cara hacia el lado contrario no lo quieres ver, es una situación muy incómoda y vergonzosa, toma tu muñeca y sientes como una esponja de baño toca tu piel -EL…EL ME ESTA…-GRITAS MENTALMENTE mientras te ruborizas a su vez intentas zafarte pero él toma tu muñeca con fuerza acercándote más hacia el.

-¡Cielos! ¿No crees que ya has ocasionado bastantes problemas hoy?-

-Lo siento es solo que no pensé que tu fueras a…- no terminas la frase cuando el sigue hablando.

-Por favor no malinterpretes mis acciones, la compañía de Laito te ha afectado- de un momento a otro ha cambiado su tono molesto por ese tono sarcástico que lo distingue.

–¡El SE ESTA BURLANDO DE TI!- piensas mientras giras tu rostro para encararlo, pero…su rostro, debe ser por el calor del agua, esta ruborizado…

Hace caso omiso de tu reacción y sigue limpiándote, sin darte cuenta de su postura, este se ha incado en una sola rodilla, tiene fija su mirada en tu piel.

-Listo, dame el otro brazo- Obedeces de forma automática aun sigues embalsamada por ese rostro y una ligera risa se te escapa.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?- Levanta el rostro y su ceja para fijar su mirada en la tuya.

-Nada importante, recordé algo- dices mientras esquivas su mirada, pero en tu mente se ha impregnado su mirada, es tan imponente, cautivadora…

-Lo siento, no quería ocasionar líos, solo quería que Yui-chan regresara a casa y que todo fuera como antes – Te disculpas por avisarle a Ayato donde se encontraba Yui-chan y que este sin dudarlo fuera por ella, pero la extrañas, lidiar con los seis es menos doloroso si esta Yui, además se han hecho amigas.

-Tu castigo por desobedecerme te lo daré después, ahora dame una de tus pierna, por favor- Te ordena sin prestar atencion a tu disculpa.

-Y-yo…yo puedo hacerlo no te preocupes- quieres que él se vaya pero hace ese típico gesto de desagrado al parecer lo has desafiado y ha metido su mano en la bañera buscando tus piernas, sientes el ligero roce de sus dedos con en tu pierna derecha.

-¿Acaso piensas desobedecerme?- esboza una ligera sonrisa a forma de victoria mientras toma te toma del tobillo, y con la otra humedece de nuevo la esponja.  
-No me iré hasta que "ese olor" desaparezca ¿De acuerdo?- debajo del agua el sigue limpiándote, te tensas al sentir el roce de su mano con tu muslo y cierras tus piernas de forma precipitada, más aun en forma de defensa.

-Deberias dejar de ser tan hostil...Bien, te daré 10 minutos para que termines de ducharte- se ha enfadado pero al menos se ira.

-Si, enseguida- afirmas y ves cómo se marcha de la habitación con ese aire despreciativo. Es tan cambiante, algunas veces disfrutas de su compañía pero ese carácter tan peculiar que tiene, hace que dudes y premedites tus acciones, Laito es divertido y predecible en cambio Reiji, en cambio Reiji, parece trasparente si lo ves desde al ángulo equivocado pero del ángulo correcto es borroso incluso profundo, peligroso como la noche y el mar.

Suspiras aliviada recostándote en la bañera, han pasado minutos y te acurrucas ya no quieres pensar más, no quieres salir, tal vez dormir te haga sentir mejor.

Te has quedado dormida en la bañera incluso el agua ahora esta helada, pero no es por el agua que te has despertado sino por cierta presencia...


	2. Chapter 2

*ADVERTENCIA: se viene lo bueno, pido una disculpa por mi intento de lemmon jeje*

\- Hmpf ¿Veo que gustas de desobedecerme? ¿Acaso no fui claro sobre la ducha?- Ha alzado ligeramente la voz para recalcar su presencia.

Su mirada es tan penetrante que da pavor, ahora la bruma del vapor se ha disipado y lo puedes ver con claridad, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya estaba punto de salirme- un poco asustada te acercas a la orilla de la bañera simulando que vas a salir.

-A parte de desobediente, mentirosa, que mujer tan indecente- te dice mientras se acerca a la bañera, lo miras con temor más que con vergüenza.

Reiji toma tu muñeca y la levanta con fuerza obligándote a salir del agua.

–Mereces un castigo ¿Sabes?- sin soltar tu muñeca te ha apegado a su cuerpo rápidamente, rodeando con su brazo libre tu cintura, te ha dejado sin aliento, paralizada, solo sientes como olfatea tu cuello, sientes su respiración mientras pequeñas gotas de agua recorren tu cuerpo, el frió hace que te apegues aún más a su cuerpo, él quita su mano de tu cintura solo para deslizar tu pelo y tener libre tu cuello. Sientes como si cada que respirara, él aspirara tu alma.

-Hueles tan dulce, realmente disfruto de ese aroma- Reiji esta vez ha usado un tono mas suave, mas bajo.

-Rei…ji-san- dices tiritando de frió. Intentas decir mas, pero el frió y su voz te debilitan.

-Está bien- te dice tranquilamente para después clavar sus colmillos en ti.

Cierras los ojos y te apegas aún más tras sentir sus colmillos, ¡DUELE! Duele pero se siente bien, sentir a Reiji de esa forma, el…

-Aghh- te quejas de forma silenciosa mientras el sigue drenando tu sangre, estas temblando pero estas segura que es por el frió, escuchas como se alimenta de ti, escuchas incluso como saborea tu sangre, incluso esuchas cuando pasa por su garganta, ha liberado tu muñeca solo para acercarte más a él, como si te estuviera reteniendo, pero…no piensas huir.

Su respiración se ha vuelto pesada y se entrecorta –M-mhm ...Duele ¿verdad? - te dice tratando de mantener la postura de siempre, esa postura seria y fría pero el eco de su dulce voz retumba en toda la habitación.

-Yo…- sientes un enorme escalofrió a través de todo tu cuerpo el cual te recuerda que estas desnuda, tratas de ocultar tu rostro pero él se ha separado de tu cuello retomando su postura recta. Sigues apegada a su cuerpo, es por el frió te dices mentalmente hasta que toma tu mentón y levanta tu cara, su mirada luce diferente, te hace sentir extraña, observas cada rasgo de él hasta que llegas a su boca, él tiene un poco de sangre sobre la comisura de sus labios temerosa de su reacción levantas tu mano y con un dedo delicadamente lo limpias, ligeramente delineas su labio, notas que se ha sorprendido un poco y sus labios se han abierto ligeramente al sentirte, te acercas más a él, aun mas, poniendote de puntitas sobre tus pies apoyando tus manos en sus hombros, cierras las ojos y lo besas.

Ha sido un pequeño, tierno y casto beso, ahora estas más avergonzada, no quieres verlo al parecer esta en shock y sus brazos alrededor de ti impiden que te vayas.

-¿Desde cuándo has comenzado a comportarte así? ¡Cielos!-Reponiendose te reclama simulando estar enojado tras escuchar eso sonríes, que ironía.

En verdad Reiji es impredecible, intentas alejarte un poco quieres ponerte la bata y salir, este incidente que ya es demasiado embarazoso.

-A donde crees que vas, tu castigo aún no ha terminado- te ha aprisionado de nuevo, al parecer disfruta ver cómo te mueres de frió, el camino azulado que recorren las venas de tus brazos y piernas se han marcado, el frió también ha hecho de las suyas sobre tus pechos.

De su mano quita su blanco guante, tiene unas manos preciosas como si de porcelana estuviesen hechas, acerca lentamente su mano hacia tus labios y gentilmente la besas. –Se ha sonrojado- piensas mientras uno de sus dedos recorre tu cuerpo causando contracciones y pequeños gemidos, pasa en medio de tus pechos, por tu vientre hasta que llega a tu intimidad,

-ahh-M-mm…mmm-

-Veo que tratas de ocultar tus gemidos- dice mientras introduce su dedo en tu intimidad, te sostienes de sus hombros, pero a cada caricia responde tu cuerpo contrayéndose.

-Ahh-Rei…ji…ahhh– mientras juguetea lentamente dentro de tu intimidad, él se ha acercado de nuevo a tu cuello, sientes como ahora su lengua recorre tu cuello y parte de tu hombro así que posas tu mano sobre su nuca.

-Ya veo así que te has rendido- levanta su rostro con una sádica sonrisa mientras se acerca al tuyo.

–Seré gentil- te dice antes de besarte, correspondes a su beso de manera pasional, el por su parte profundiza el beso introduciendo su lengua respondes deslizando tus brazos hacia su cuello.

-Rei…ji…Ahhh- te separas un poco al sentir nuevamente el movimiento en tu intimidad y un pequeño hilo de saliva se desprende de la boca de ambos.

\- Ahh…hh...Espera vayamos a un lugar más cómodo- te carga para sacarte de la bañera, tú te abrazas a su cuello y lo olfateas.

-Reiji-san hueles bien- le dices mientras te lleva hacia la cama y comienzas a dar pequeñas lamidas a su cuello, su aroma siempre te ha agradado.

-kkkgh - Reiji suelta un pequeño quejido, él te sienta sobre la suave cama y siguen con su encuentro furtivo.

Reiji se ha posicionado frente a ti, es una figura dominante, lo atraes hacia ti dándole ligeros besos, con tus manos le quitas su chaleco y desabrochas su camisa, la figura dominante se acerca más tratas de retroceder un poco pero ya está encima de ti, su torso semi-desnudo asemeja al marfil y hace que sus ojos se vean aún más atractivos y su mirada aún más excitante, él se termina de quitar la camisa puesto que la excitación te ha entorpecido un poco, sonrojado se desabrocha el cinturón y por último se quita el pantalón, te centras en ese bulto que se esconde tras su bóxer gris y con tu pie de forma curiosa lo tocas.

–Ahh-ahh- los gemidos de Reiji hacen que te excites aún más pero él toma tu pie y comienza a besarle ligeramente causando un cosquilleo dentro de ti, te acercas para poner tus manos sobre sus mejillas, nunca lo habías visto tan de cerca, sus ojos, sus facciones son tan impresionantes, en su mirada se refleja cierta duda -se ve tan lindo ruborizado- piensas mientras te acercas a sus labios y continuas besándolo, luce delicioso y deseas comértelo. Sea cual sea su duda al parecer en tus besos él ha encontrado la respuesta, con sus manos sobre tus rodillas abre tus piernas, sorprendida abres los ojos pero Reiji profundiza el beso haciendo que los cierres de nuevo, te separas para recuperar el aliento y ves cómo se quita el bóxer -¡ES…ES ENORME!- piensas y te atemorizas un poco, nunca antes habías visto un miembro pero es normal que tenga ese tamaño. O eso piensas.

-¿Estas bien?- te pregunta Reiji al ver tu reacción a lo que solo asientes con la cabeza y te ruborizas aún más.  
–Tu rostro es tan bonito- te dice al oído y tras un largo beso te abrazas a su cuello mientras la cabeza de su hombría roza la entrada de tu intimidad tratas de contener tus gemidos pero reaccionas instintivamente, deseas más que ese ligero roce así que te lo inclinas hacia tras y te acomodas encima de él, con tu intimidad sigues rozando su hombría continuas moviéndote mientras que ahogas tus jadeos en su boca. A pesar de que estas encima de él, aun tienes miedo. Ya estas bastante húmeda así que Reiji te toma de la cadera y te guía deslizándote lentamente hacia abajo sobre su erección. Suprimiendo ese miedo con su miembro. Te contraes al sentirlo dentro.

-kgghhh…- se queja mientras entra en tu intimidad y comienza a dar leves embestidas mientras susurra tu nombre es tan lindo escucharlo, hace que te sigas esforzando y tú misma busques profundizar sus embestidas -aghhh…ah-hh- ahogas tus gemidos entre su cuello mientras seguía embistiéndote, te aferras a él como si nunca quisieras dejarlo. Es tan placentero escucharlo gemir, sentirlo. Reiji maneja tu cuerpo a su antojo el mueve tus caderas a su ritmo entre jadeos busca tu boca tras un largo y profundo beso te posiciona en cuatro, saca ligeramente su miembro para acomodarte, pones tu mano sobre la delicada y suave cabecera para poder sostener el cuerpo Reiji, él se posiciona de nuevo para entrar, arqueas tu espalda elevando un poco tu trasero al sentir como su miembro se acerca a de nuevo a tu intimidad su lengua juguetea un poco en tu oído esto te relaja mientras Reiji te embiste de nuevo.

–ahh-ahhh…- ambos jadean mientras profundiza su embestida, con su brazo derecho rodea tu vientre y acerca tu espalda a su pecho mientras tu respiración se entrecorta, pareciera que te estas quedando sin aire -ahhh..ah-hh…aghhhh- escuchas como ligeramente se queja la cama a la par de sus movimientos, Reiji sigue embistiéndote con mas velocidad y fuerza hasta que ligeros gritos salen de tu labios –Ahh-rei…ji…Ahhh- sonríe al escucharte.  
–Buena chica- te dice con la voz entrecortada, estas a punto de llegar al clímax Reiji da embestidas más seguidas y profundas, él también está a punto de culminar su respiración se torna aún más pesada y el movimiento de caderas ha aumentado Reiji pone su mano izquierda sobre la tuya en la cabecera y entrelazan los dedos.

–M-mmm…ahhAHHHH…AGHHHH- sus gemidos se han sincronizado, dando una gran estocada siendo esta la última y te contraes al sentir un líquido dentro de ti, un largo suspiro sale de sus labios, en tu espalda sientes la pesada respiración de Reiji, escuchas como trata de regularla pero le es imposible, respira dando grandes pausas, él besa tu espalda mientras saca su miembro, toma un pañuelo para limpiarse, tú aun estas recuperando fuerzas pero intentas incorporarte, mientras Reiji te observa y tomas la sabana para cubrir tu cuerpo, él toma su camisa del piso y te limpia el sudor de tu frente, deslizando un mencho de tu pelo tras tu oido, tratas de ocultar tus pequeños jadeos pero te cuesta trabajo normalizar tu respiración

-Reiji-san...- dices sentando a la orilla de la cama, quieres aclarar la situación porque te sientes un poco culpable, tú no debes entregarte a otro hombre que no sea con el que vas a pasar el resto de tus días y ese hombre ya ha sido elegido por tu difunto padre.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Sucede algo?- te mira directamente a los ojos y vez como su mirada ha cambiado, te sorprendes al ver cierta ternura reflejada en sus ojos.

-Esto… nosotros no debemos, sabes…- con poco aliento y sin muchas ganas intentas hablar sobre el tema pero él frunce el ceño tras escuchar tus palabras, pero inmediatamente cambia ese gesto.

– Hmm…bueno supongo que no está mal tener un pequeño secreto- te dice mientras toma tu mano para darle un pequeño beso, él cierra los ojos y te sonrojas ante su tacto y cierto cosquilleo ha provocado que esboces una leve sonrisa. Lo observas sorprendía.

-Debo ir a preparar la cena- Te dice a modo de despedida y su voz te saca de tu estado de shock.

-Si- asientes mientras ves como toma su ropa y se viste, quieres contemplar su cuerpo pero volteas la mirada a otro lado y con un poco de dificultad te levantas, aun cubriéndote con la sabana notas como te sigue con la mirada.

-Si sientes alguna molestia házmelo saber y te prepara un Té- en efecto es muy agradable nunca paso por tu mente que el seria quien tomara tu cuerpo por primera vez.

-Claro…gracias- sonríes mientras buscas tu ropa interior en tu cajón, el asiente con una ligera y cálida sonrisa mientras sale de tu habitación.

Tras limpiarte cepillas tu cabello y tomas una camisa blanca de manga larga con pequeños holanes que van desde el cuello a través del pecho hasta el vientre en medio de ellas unos diminutos botones negros sobresalen y en las orillas finos encajes se asoman, debajo de tu pecho ajustas una falda negra y ampona estampada con pequeños rosales rojos a pesar de que llega a mitad de tus rodillas decides cubrir tus piernas con unas medias, siempre has tenido buen gusto, pero la imagen de tu cama te saca de tus divagaciones mentales, te dispones a limpiar tu habitación pero en cuanto jalas la primera sabana el aroma de Reiji llena tu habitación, inhalas directamente de tu sabana ese dulce aroma mientras te sonrojas –Si pudiera…me quedaría la eternidad contigo- ese tipo de pensamientos solo Reiji los evoca, resignada decides dejar todo tal y como esta.

A pocos minutos de haber salido de tu habitación chocas con Laito y este aprovecha tu distracción para arrinconarte.  
-Nee ~bitch-chan ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¡Te he estado buscando todaaa la tarde!- te dice en forma de berrinche antes de que puedas responder toma un mecho de tu pelo y lo olfatea.

-Mmm…tu hueles diferente- su voz se ha vuelto un poco tenebrosa mientras te observa esperando tu respuesta.

-He cambiado de fragancia el aroma de arando con rosas ya no me gusta- justificas pero su mirada te asegura que no se ha creído esa mentira.

–Que cruel eres ¿Te has estado divirtiendo sin mi ehh~? Nfufu~ - susurra en tu odio, su suave voz hace que se te erice la piel.

–¡Laito ya basta!– le dices tratando de zafarte de él pero te ha arrinconado aún más haciendo que tu espalda choca contra la pared.  
-ahhh …Laito detente, por favor- intentas usar tu lindo rostro a tu favor con tal de que te deje de molestar, pero al parecer este lo provoca.

-¿Porque eres tan cruel conmigo bitch-chan?- se ha inclinado un poco para estar a la altura de tu rostro y observarte mejor.

-Yo no…¡CIERTO! ¿Ayato-kun ya regreso?– Tu estrategia inicial no ha funcionado, así que intestas desviar su atencion.

-¿Porque mencionas a Ayato-kun en un momento así?- bufa molesto –¿Sera acaso que te gusta? Nfufu~ -Niegas y continuas, antes de que siga.

-Porque él iba a traer de regreso a Yui-chan-

– Nfufu~ no lo se, yo estaba en la sala de juegos- refunfuñas ante su respuesta

-Holgazán- le dices a forma de burla.  
–¿Ya terminaste los deberes? Si, sigues así estarás en problemas- Sabes que el Señor Karl es estricto y sus castigos son aterradores, por más irreverente que sea Laito no deseas verlo sufrir.

-Está bien no tienes de que preocuparte- te dice abrazándote tratando de calmarte –Eres tan linda cuando te preocupas Nfufu~-él hace un tierno puchero para que lo olvides.

-¡LAITOO!- Sus encimosos intentos para que dejes de preocuparte, dan frutos.  
-No quiero tener problemas, si Reiji-san nos ve, el…sabes que el suele ser muy severo- Al escuchar eso se sorprende y deja de abrazarte.

–Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Reiji- inquieto por tu nueva preocupacion te reta con su jade mirada.

-Desde que me puso a limpiar todas las ventanas de la mansión, ese día realmente fue agotador- ha soltado una gran carcajada al escucharte.

–Ya recuerdo, pero debes aceptar que fue divertido… Nfufu~- Te da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y deja sus manos sobre tu cintura, sientes su respiración demasiado cerca a lo lejos escuchas como la enorme puerta de la mansión se abre, te emocionas un poco al pensar que Yui ha regresado.

–Vamos - lo empujas ligeramente y tomas su mano mientras estaba distraído ambos caminan en dirección a la escalera, notas que se ha sonrojado un poco pero siempre tiene esa mirada tan picarona así que dejas de tomarle importancia.

–¿Porque tienes tanta prisa?- te detienes en seco y giras para quedar de frente, con la boca ligeramente abierta delineas tus colmillos, su expresión ha cambiado y puedes ver un poco de curiosidad y asombro, con seriedad respondes.

-Yo- reafirmas tu voz, cuando te lo propones puede ser aterradora –Yo… tengo hambre- su rostro ha dejado de contraerse y suelta una estruendosa carcajada, a Laito le encanta ese lado tan infantil que tienes, sigues riéndote hasta bajar a la recepción, a pesar de que eres un vampiro, beber sangre es algo inútil para ti, ni siquiera sientes atracción hacia ella, laito lo sabe. Observas que es el Señor Karl quien ha llegado, el ambiente se torna pesado, suspiras.

–Buenas noches señor-dices de forma educada, Laito lo fulmina con la mirada en silencio, sientes cierta tensión.

–Buenas noches- él te sonríe de forma maquiavélica y a la vez atractiva -Con su permiso- vuelve a sonreírte y pasa a tu lado con ese aire tan majestuoso que lo distingue, sujetas con fuerza la mano de Laito traiéndolo de regreso a la realidad, este deja su expresión seria y te ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nee bitch-chan ¿De verdad te has encariñado con Yui?- observas como la melancolía y enojo desaparecen de su rostro.

–Vamos a la cocina ¿Me pregunto qué hará Reiji-san de cenar?- Sin responder a su pregunta le dices en forma animosa.

–Perdón Bitch-chan~ pero recordé que tengo algo que hacer- te da un ligero besa en la mejilla a forma de despedida, mientras sueltas su mano, a pesar de su facha despreocupada y pervertida Laito es una persona profunda es un torbellino en el cual si te asomas te puedes hundir peor aún puedes ser absorbida por él.

Te diriges hacia la cocina antes de entrar miras a través de la puerta de cristal, te sorprende ver a Reiji como entusiasmadamente prepara la cena, no deseas interrumpirlo, él incluso habla solo.

–Señorita ¿Qué está haciendo?- una voz grave te sorprende-

–Y-yo…estaba- intentas justificarte pero te asombras aún más al ver que la voz le pertenece al Señor Karl él cual te observa de forma curiosa. -Señor Karl lo siento yo pensé que Reiji tal vez necesitaría ayuda con la cena pero al parecer tiene todo bajo control- le sonríes y él corresponde el gesto.

–Señorita me gustaría platicar con usted-

-Si claro, cuando usted guste- respondes amablemente aunque tienes un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué le parece ahora mismo?- asientes y observas cómo te dedica una carismática sonrisa.

–Acompáñeme al estudio por favor- lo sigues por detrás dejando una pequeña distancia entre ambos, él es una figura temerosa, incluso su sombra es diabólica, tras unos minutos llegan a una enorme puerta blanca con hermosos terminados, nunca habías estado en esa parte de la mansión.


	4. Chapter 4

–Adelante, por favor- dice mientras te abre la puerta cortésmente, entras a un salón muy hermoso, luminoso, con jarrones cerámica y columnas de mármol.  
–Tome asiento- él ha cerrado la puerta tras de el y te sientas en la orilla de un desván, al observar el salon el techo captura tu atención.  
-¿Te gusta?- pregunta tras ver tu rostro y se sienta a tu lado.

–Es muy hermosa, la gama de colores, el uso de luz y la delicadeza crean una armonía melodiosa – tu entusiasmo se denota en tus palabras.

-Tienes razón es muy hermosa, pero no es solo la belleza lo que hace que sea asombrosa sino los diversos mensajes que oculta- él también ha alzado el rostro para apreciarla, asientes miras te embalsamas en la pintura.

–Dime ¿Que ves en esa pintura?- curioso de tus pensamientos te pregunta y sonríes de forma victoriosa, de alguna formaba ansiabas esa pregunta

-Todos los personajes parecen príncipes, príncipes muy bellos pero tienen en el alma un sentimiento de abandono, algunos se refleja a modo de ira en otros se nota una inefable melancolía- señalas los rostros y prosigues.  
–Esa línea marca un suave ritmo, ondulante, haciendo parecer a los príncipes como danzarines de un mundo ajeno al que conocemos, un mundo que parece cercano pero cuando extiendes la mano para tocarlo te das cuenta de lo lejano que es- analiza la pintura mientras asiente a tus palabras.

–Eres muy buena observadora- te dice en forma de cumplido y suspiras bajando el rostro.

–¿Sobre qué desea hablar Señor Karl?-a pesar de estar embalsamada con la decoración la curiosidad se ha apoderado de ti.

–Bien, como ya recordaras tras la muerte de tus padres yo obtuve tu tutela- ha bajo el rostro para observarte.  
– Yo soy tu tutor hasta que tu futuro esposo te reclame, sabes tu padre no solo era un fiel aliado sino un buen amigo y tu madre era un dama tan distinguida y agradable, ambas virtudes se reflejan en ti - la melancolía se mezcla con la alegría tras escuchar esas palabras.

–Gracias Señor Karl- se humedecen tus ojos y te centras en su mirada se parece tanto a la de Reiji ese pensamiento causa un ligero rubor en tus mejillas.

–Ante los ojos de tus padres tú eres el tesoro más bello del universo entero, para ellos siempre fuiste su prioridad es por eso que aseguraron tu futuro- No has quitado la mirada de sus bellos ojos aunque tienes miedo de la respuesta continuas.

-Lo se, Señor Karl estoy al tanto del de mi matrimonio arreglado desde que tenía 4 años, pero… ¿A qué viene ese tema?- Él ha dado un largo suspiro al escucharte.

–Ayer recibí un mensaje de tu futuro esposo, al parecer él te necesita, me ha pedido que le ceda la tutela- te observa, esa noticia te ha dejado sin aliento, aturdida, tratas de procesarlo pero solo atinas a tartamudear.  
–Has heredado la fidelidad de tu padre pequeña, por lo que te sientes comprometida a cumplir su palabra- aclara su garganta para llamar tu atención, sabe lo que sus palabras han hecho sobre ti.  
-He notado que te has encariñado con los chicos, especialmente con Reiji y Laito, esta casa siempre estará abierta para ti- unas diminutas lagrimas recorren tus mejillas.  
–La política y economía ha cambiado en estos 15 años, muchos clanes han perdido territorios al igual que muchos han desaparecido- te dice mientras limpia tus mejillas, trata de consolarte, pero no piensas desechar el trato que tus padres hicieron.  
–Sé que respetas la decisión de tus difuntos padres, pero si ellos siguiesen vivos no sacrificaría tu felicidad- tratas de contener la postura ante el choque de emociones que reside dentro de ti. Suspiras tratando de hallar fuerza dentro de ti para continuar.

–Entiendo Señor Karl, se que mis padres no solo buscaban una buena posición sino alguien que pudiese hacerme feliz, ciegamente confió en su decisión- tratas de convencerte a ti misma tras esas palabras.

–Te parece si te dejo sola un momento- te ofrece un pañuelo y asientes, sonríes a modo de agradecimiento, él se levanta con esa aura tan demoniacamente encantadora, camina hasta la puerta y tomando el picaporte de esta, se voltea hacia ti.  
–Te veo en la cena- tras esas palabras él ha salido de la habitación.

Si hace unos días "Él" te hubiese reclamado, no hubiese sido lo mismo, Reiji altero tu mundo en tan solo unas horas, pero a decir verdad él siempre te había llamado la atención. Los recuerdos aterrizan en tu mente a la par de tus pequeños sollozos.

El señor Karl apareció minutos después del asesinato, tú ya lo conocías incluso una vez bailo contigo cuando eras más pequeña, esa noche tus padres murieron protegiéndote, escondida en tu habitación, el Señor Karl te encontró, él dijo que venía a protegerte, cuando le preguntaste por tus padres el solo te vio con compasión, esa mirada afirmo lo temías, tus lagrimas no dejaron de brotar hasta que te quedaste dormida. Sin la noción del tiempo despertarte en su casa, en su habitación, él te trato de manera muy amable, cuando asimilaste un poco las cosas te explico que de ahora en adelante el seria tu tutor…hasta que tu futuro esposo te reclamara, recuerdas que te menciono a sus hijos, más bien te advirtió sobre ellos.

La primera vez que viste a Reiji fue cuando te dio la bienvenida a esta mansión, contestaste de manera automática, ahora eras una invitada permanente en esta casa por lo tanto debías comportarte como tal pero poco a poco te fuiste adaptando a ellos, acostumbrándote a su forma de ser, si no fuera por Yui-chan tu seguirías siendo aquella chica automática, recordar te hace sentirte agotada así que te recuestas en el diván.

-¿Qué es Reiji-san para mí? ¿Qué significa?- preguntas al aire como si este te fuese a responder, has pasado bastante tiempo con el reconoces sus gestos, sus gustos de vez en cuando las pláticas sobre arte, historia, política, libros y té se tornaban profundas y descubriste en ellas pequeños secretos sobre tu amado, recuerdas todos los libros de princesas que tu madre te leía antes de dormir, en efecto Reiji no es el príncipe que te salva de los problemas con tal de ver tu linda sonrisa, a menos de que pueda obtener algo a cambio, pero sin duda alguna su compañía te hace sentir bien, es agradable ese sentimiento, imaginas que eso sentían las princesas cuando estaban con su príncipe, esta mañana cuando tu cuerpo respondió a sus caricias, te ha confirmado lo que venias negando hace algunos meses. Fue por el que empezaste a sentir de nuevo, te sentías extraña ante los sonrojos que ocasionaba, él era amable de vez en cuando, los sábados en la tarde hacía tartas de fresa solo para tu disfrute, no debías confundir su amabilidad con algo más, pero esta tarde todo ha cambiado. Intentas aclarar tus emociones y sentimientos. Una pregunta sobresale ante tus pensamientos.

-¿Qué siente él por mí?- agotada decides abandonar tu pequeña sesión de retrospectiva.  
-¿Él...siente algo por mi?- por mas que te preguntes la única respuesta la tiene él.

Sales un poco aturdida, intentas comprender todo, pero tu mayor preocupación es Reiji -¿Cómo se supone que le dirás todo? y ¿él…como lo tomara? brotan diminutas lagrimas mientras intentas buscar una solución.

Antes de llegar al comedor limpias tus cachetes donde han quedado residuos de tus lagrimas, al entrar notas como cada quien ha tomado su respectivo lugar por primera vez la silla principal tiene un dueño,esta noche cenaran con el Señor Karl. La sonrisa del señor Karl te recibe y te acomodas en tu lugar.

La cena trascurre en silencio solo algunos ligeros sonidos retumban en el enorme salón, todos reflejan una aura gélida mezclada con temor, ellos saben cuan poderoso es su padre. Observas en silencio a Laito, él al darse cuenta te guiña coquetamente, por lo menos Laito actúa normal a diferencia de él todos se comportan delante de su padre, incluso kanato. Si el Señor Karl estuviera más presente ellos en definitiva serian diferente, pero no se puede gobernar el mundo desde el comedor, sientes que eres observada así que buscas a tu admirador. Estas en la mira de la poderosa mirada del Señor Karl a pesar de haber estado hace unos minutos con él, el aura que emite ante sus hijos es aterradora.  
-¿Esta será la última vez que cenes con ellos?- piensas intentando asimilar la situación, mientras el Señor Karl enfoca su mirada en sus hijos y ha comenzado a hablar sobre futuros planes, al parecer le gustaría que fueran más unidos, sabes que a pesar de las diferencias Reiji y Shuu podrían llevarse bien, así como los trillizos, si bien son ruidosos y molestos te sientes bien con ellos, el ser hija única de un clan a punto de desaparecer hizo que tus padres te sobreprotegieran, siendo ellos mismos quienes se encargaran de tu formación académica, artística y cultural. La tristeza se apodera de tus papilas gustativas, aun no quieres despedirte de los chicos. Ayato no ha regresado, el Señor Karl está al pendiente de todo lo que sucede es por eso que no quiso posponer la cena, en cambio tú, evitas a Reiji en todo momento, puedes sentir como te busca con la mirada pero lo evades sutilmente, no te sientes lista para afrontarlo, aún no.

Observas el plato, Reiji se esforzó en preparar estos alimentos, contemplas las pequeñas verduras que añadió. Tras terminar la cena, el señor Karl se levanta.  
-Bien, debo atender unos asuntos- sin mas el Señor Karl ha salido del salón, cada uno se ha levantado y se han retirado, el Señor Karl se ha ido, te disgustas un poco con él, Reiji realmente se esforzó en esta cena, sabes lo que significaría un cumplido de su padre pero nadie le ha agradecido, le ayudarías a levantar la mesa como habitualmente lo haces, pero en cualquier momento te romperas, aun no estas lista.

sin que se diera cuenta te diriges a tu habitación, tienes que empacar, pensar en dejar la mansión hace que tus ojos se humedezcan, un mayordomo se ha acercado a ti.

–Señorita, el joven Reiji la ha mandado a llamar, él, la está esperando en su habitación- te limpias de manera discreta las lágrimas mientras asientes. A pesar de tu intento de huir, Reiji te alcanzo, no puedes seguir posponiendolo, debes hablar con él. Camino hacia su habitación sigues pensado la forma en la que le dirás lo que acaba de pasar, te posas frente a su puerta mientras alineas tu falda y tocas un poco nerviosa.


	5. Chapter 5

-Adelante-abres la puerta con temor, lo buscas con la mirada y lo encuentras sentado cerca de la mesa de té, tu mirada se fija en dos tazas que hay sobre ella.

-¿Quieres un poco de Té?- te pregunta cortésmente y cierras la puerta adentrándote en su habitación.

-Si-aun con nerviosismo asientes de forma educada, no puedes sostener la mirada.

-Ven toma asiento, sé que el Té blanco es tu favorito-

Antes habían tomado té pero nunca en su habitación, su habitación tiene un aroma muy dulce, cálido, te gusta, recuerdas el salón donde solías tomar té con tu madre, tomas la taza de té y el vapor suelta una ligera fragancia a chocolate, el aroma te envuelve en los recuerdos, lo inhalas mientras a tu mente llegan todas las clases de modales que tu madre te impartía diariamente, das el primer sorbo y esbozas una leve sonrisa.

-Veo que te gusto- te dice en busca de tu aprobación.

–Claro, es agradable- bajas con delicadeza la taza-"Sin hacer ruidos molestos"- la voz de tu madre resuena en tu mente, levantas el rostro y observas a Reiji, él no tomara su té hasta que se enfrié un poco.

-¿Pasa algo?- su voz te saca de tus divagaciones.

–No…- respondes mientras rompes la atmósfera en la que te habías resguardado, aclaras tu garganta tienes que decirle mañana partes.  
–Reiji-san- a pesar de tus intentos tu voz se entrecorta.

–Te escucho- da el primer sorbo a su té, lo degusta y te contesta de forma modesta.

-Esta noche el Señor Karl me ha…- respiras hondo y prosigues.  
–Reiji… – lo miras directamente a los ojos, pero al parecer tu mirada te delata.

–Tranquila, todo estará bien- la forma en la que te mira te reconforta.

–Debo partir mañana- sueltas sin más preámbulo, desvías la mirada no quieres hacer frente a la situación.

–Lo sé- responde mientras se acomoda las gafas, ante tu respuesta te asombras y un torbellino de emociones te ataca.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- lo encaras y tu voz expresa tu molestia.

–No me veas de esa forma, por favor. Antes de partir al colegio me he enterado- te dice de una forma natural incluso casual.

–Tú…¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- te alteras un poco ante su despreocupada actitud.

–No era mi deber avisarte, además ¿Qué habría cambiado el hecho de que tú lo supieses antes?- estupefacta lo escuchas pero ya has tenido suficiente, en verdad él se está burlando.

–Debo retirarme- molesta quitas la servilleta de tus piernas y te levantas de forma inmediata, antes de abrir la puerta Reiji toma tu muñeca deteniéndote.

– Lo siento, cuando me entere no supe cómo reaccionar- te ha obligado a girar para verlo de frente. Pero tu esquivas su mirada.  
–Trate de ignorarlo pero no fue fácil así que fui a buscarte para hablar, fui a tu habitación y tú estabas en la ducha- te ruborizas al recordar lo que sucedió horas antes.  
–El pensar que te iba a perder me hizo actuar de esa forma- su voz suena sincera levantas el rostro para obsérvalo, hace unos minutos parecía que se burlaba de ti y ahora te dice eso, necesitas saber que piensa, así que te armas de valor.

-Reiji-san…tu- aclaras tu garganta y sueltas de forma decidida.  
–Reiji-san ¿Qué soy yo para ti?- se sorprende un poco al ver lo directa que fuiste y notas como sonríe con alevosía. Ha soltado tu muñeca para tomarte por la cintura, inclinándose su rostro ha quedado a la altura del tuyo.

-La perfección es sinónimo de armonía, un equilibrio entre dos naturalezas que da como resultado la belleza, cada una de las finas y delicadas pinceladas de una taza Limoges pierden su encanto cada que se acercan a tus labios- te sonrojas ante sus palabras y te dejas hipnotizar por esos dominantes ojos.  
-Se tornan oponentes comunes ante tu sonrisa, hasta ahora solo la luna llena me hacía sentir de esa manera, tan despierto, te has entregado a mí, como la flor se entrega a la luz del eclipse lunar, una flor que necesita de la luz de luna para florecer y a su vez la luna necesita a la flor, porque sin ella su luz no tendría ninguna utilidad, ningún valor en ese momento ambos se completan- Su respuesta te ha dejado sin palabras pero eso era lo único que deseabas escuchar.

-Reiji ¿Porque me dices esto ahora?-aun no entiendes porque él ha actuado de esa forma.

–Mañana partirás con "él", ahora no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, la único forma de anular ese contrato es que ambos estén de acuerdo- escuchas atentamente mientras te recargas en su pecho y con tu dedo índice delineas los bordes de su chaleco.  
-Tú me perteneces, solo tenía que hacértelo saber- él acerca su boca a tu cuello.

–Reiji-san yo siempre te he pertenecido- escuchas como sonríe de forma victoriosa, al parecer tus palabras lo complacen.

-¿Qué te parece si pasamos tu última noche juntos?- ese aire demoníaco y elegante se hace presente de nuevo y te sonrojas ante su propuesta.

–Si, me gustaría- se besan profundamente hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno se hace presente y deben separarse.

-Parece que el té se ha enfriado- te dice reincorporándose y ambos retoman su lugar en la mesa.

–Reiji-san ¿Tú…lo conoces?- a pesar de que no quieres hablar sobre el tema necesitas hacerlo para saber a qué te enfrentaras.

–Si, él acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad, apuesto a que es por eso que apenas te ha reclamado, es descendiente de un gran linaje- te observa fijamente para ver como reaccionas ante sus palabras.  
-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte los estaremos vigilando constantemente- te sorprendes un poco tras escuchar la palabra vigilar.  
–No imagines cosas que no son, Padre tiene que cuidarte aun si estas con él, tiene que asegurar que él te trate de la forma correcta-

-Entiendo- Reiji ha tomado delicadamente tu mano derecha.

–Por favor, te pido paciencia, encontrare la forma de que regreses aquí lo más antes posible y sobre todo no olvides que eres mía- Sus labios se posan en ella dándote un ligero beso. Su tacto sigue causando cosquilleos dentro de ti, no quieres que ese momento termine, quieres detener el tiempo, quedarte eternamente con el tomando té.  
–Ve a preparas tus cosas- te saca de tus ensoñaciones –Te esperare, y recuerda tener cuidado al venir, ya sabes qué pasa si alguno de mis hermanos te ve.

-Esta bien- asientes y te retiras a tu habitación. Después de todo Reiji no es un mal chico, es solo algo complicado, su confesión ha hecho que todo tenga sentido.

Al entrar en tu habitación respiras hondo, apenas hace unas horas todo era tan normal y cotidiano y ahora tienes que preparar tu maleta para mudarte. Sacas un baúl el cual llenas de ropa y zapatos los acomodas perfectamente, en una valija de mano pones diversos objetos, Reiji te ha pedido que seas paciente y que no tengas miedo a pesar de que mañana estarás con tu futuro esposo. Confías en él, en sus palabras.

Buscas en tu ropero el camisón azul celeste con blanco que tu madre confecciono para ti, es muy hermoso, cada detalle, cada listón lo hacen encantador, apuesta a que Reiji le gustara. Tras ponértelo cepillas tu cabello y lo amarras en un afloja coleta de lado, ahora tienes que ir a su habitación sin ser vista por nadie, especialmente por Laito.-¡ES CIERTO LAITO!-gritas de manera sorprendida, con todo esto apenas recordaste a Laito, tienes que decirle, despedirte pero ir ahora es mala idea, Reiji te está esperando y sabes que visitar de madrugada a Laito terminara mal, será mejor que mañana en el instituto hables con él. Es cierto que alguna veces abusas de Laito, solo has pensado en ti y en Reiji aun cuando fue Laito con quien primero estableciste cercanía.

Miras de reojo el reloj –Bien, es hora- sales con sigilo de tu habitación mientras caminas de puntitas hacia la habitación de Reiji.

*Limoges, es una marca de porcelana francesa muy famosa y antigua, sus diseños son muy lindos y perfectos *u*


	6. Chapter 6

Tocas levente su puerta, tras unos segundos se abre, Reiji está escuchando a Schubert la melodía es muy hermosa.

-Buenas noches Reiji-san-dices con un aire tierno y educado, la luz de la luna es la única luz dentro de la habitación aun así notas como su rostro se ha sonrojado cuando te ha visto entrar.

–Buenas noches, luces muy linda- sonríes satisfecha ante su cumplida, al verlo en pijama de seda intentas no sonrojarte pero es imposible él ha tomado tu mano y te guía hacia la cama. Te metes en la cama del lado derecho, mientras Reiji se acomoda, te hundes en entre las sabanas.  
-Este es el aroma de Reiji- te sonrojas al tener este tipo de pensamientos y poco a poco sientes como el cuerpo de Reiji se acerca, destapas tu rostro y solo ves los ojos de Reiji, destellan con la luz de la luna, te sientes hipnotizada, él extiende su mano hacia tu rostro y acaricia delicadamente tu mejilla -Ven, acércate más- te sonrojas y obedeces, tus rodillas chocan con sus piernas, sus rostros están tan cerca que sus labios tocan tu frente, te envuelve con su brazo izquierdo y con esa tranquilidad que Reiji te ofrece te dispones a dormir.

Han pasado algunas horas y te despiertas de golpe, sientes que todo ha sido un sueño, pero esa habitación no es la tuya, y a tu lado esta él, observas como Reiji duerme, su rostro es tan lindo y sus labios tan atractivos, tratas de no despertarlo al recargar tu rostro sobre su pecho y vuelves a dormir.

Escuchas como Reiji se levanta, la hora ha llegado, la mañana ha pasado tan rápido, abres lentamente los ojos y disimuladamente lo ves, te llevas una gran sorpresa al ver cómo eres contemplada por él, te observa con una mirada tierna y finges despertarte.

-Buenos días Reiji-san- dices tras dejar salir un leve bostezo el cual cubres con tu mano.

–Buenos días-te dice cordialmente mientras te levantas de la cama. El tiempo se ha ido de una forma fugaz, no deseas irte pero tienes que partir. Jalas las sabanas para destaparte y poder salir de la cama,al sentarte en la orilla de la cama observa como Reiji se pone su tan distinguido saco, no debes perder tiempo, pero él es imposible de ignorar, te levantas para ir hacia tu habitación.

-Bien...yo iré a cambiarme- al pasar delante de él toma tu muñeca con la mano izquierda y te apega contra la pared.

-Aun no tengo intenciones de dejarte ir ¿Sabes?- ha apoyado la mano derecha en la pared para poderse inclinar un poco mas. EL olfatea tu cuello, te sonrojas al ver su rostro bajar, nunca pensaste que Reiji seria el tipo de personas que bebería de tu pecho.

–ahhh…-sueltas un leve quejido al sentir el filo de sus colmillos en tu clavícula, sientes cómo encaja tus dientes en ella. Levantas tu mano izquierda acercándola hacia su cabellera. La posas sobre esta mientras drena lentamente, en tu lindo camisón caen unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, es vergonzoso admitirlo pero adoras que Reiji tome tu sangre, su respiración choca contra tu pecho mientras peinas delicadamente con tus dedos su pelo, el ha empezado a drenar con mas fuerza y tu espalda se contrae al sentirlo, contienes tus gemidos, los cuales te avergüenzan un poco. Con su lengua limpia los orificios dejados por su colmillos para después liberarte y retomar su rígida postura.

–No olvides que me perteneces- Con su demoníaca mirada afirma su advertencia, acaricias su mejilla y te acercas a su rostro, sellas sus palabras dándole un pequeño un beso en los labios.

–Hasta pronto- tienes que irte, te cuesta trabajo decirle hasta pronto pero ha llegado el momento después te costara más alejarte de él.

–Nos vemos en el colegio, no faltes por favor- te dice antes de que cierres la puerta y al salir por completo de su habitación le dedicas una tierna sonrisa.

Caminas hacia tu habitación.

-Todo esta tan tranquilo, Laito debe seguir dormido- dices en voz baja al pasar frente a su habitación.  
–Tengo que despedirme de él- te acercas a su puerta con la intención de tocar pero recuerdas que el Señor Karl te cito a las 4:00, si ahora hablas con Laito perderías mucho tiempo más que eso, te sería más difícil despedirte y dejar la mansión, así que continuas con tu camino.

Ha llegado el momento, tras tomar una ducha rápida y ordenar la habitación, dejas la mansión, una limusina te recogerá en el jardín trasero, esta misma te llevara con tu nueva familia, un mayordomo se ha encargado de bajar tu baúl y tu maleta, al entrar a la limusina imaginas a cada uno de los Sakamakis y a Yui sentados como de costumbre.  
Yui va al fondo custodiada por Ayato, seguido por Reiji quien trata de mantener el orden entre los trillizos, con ese porte tan elegante, de piernas y brazos cruzados, Laito también se sentaba a lado de ti de forma juguetona y coqueta, después seguía Subaru y por último Shuu. Sin darte cuenta la limosna ha avanzado, atravesando el bosque.

-Oye ¿Ya sabes lo que ocurrió ayer en la "Casa encantada"?- La conversación de dos jóvenes llama tu atención, al aparecer estos dos rebeldes se retan entre sí para ver quién entra a la "Casa encantada", la mansión está llena de rumores y supersticiones, menuda sorpresa se llevaran si deciden entrar… no encontraran más que escombras y polvo, la mansión está protegida con la magia del Señor Karl, ningún humano es capaz de sobrepasarla o en este caso romperla, la voz del cochero te saca de tus divagaciones narcisistas.

–Hemos llegado señorita- abre la puerta y con la otra mano te ayuda a bajar.

-Gracias- dices de forma cortes mientras este saca tus pertenencias.

Estas ante las faldas de un antiguo castillo, en la arquitectura puedes observar varios estilos los cuales reflejan el tiempo que ha estado de pie.

-Lo siento señorita hasta aquí me es permitido pasar, son órdenes- de nuevo el cochero te saca de tu ensoñación.

-Entiendo- Tomas tu pequeña valija y la pones encima del baúl, de alguna forma la tienes que llevar hasta la entrada del castillo. Optas por arrastrarla haciendo un rechinido desagradable pero es bastante pesado.  
-¿Quién diría que unos vestidos y zapatos pesarían tanto?- le hablas al cielo mientras tomas un descanso y piensas en una solución. Los arbustos han comenzado a moverse ruidosamente, ese ruido te ha puesto en alerta.

–Así que aquí estas…ehh- la voz desconocida viene de los arbustos, te acercas a ellos para descubrir que o más bien quién es.

Una oscura silueta se forma entre ellos y al acércate más descubres que es un joven, lo primero en captar tu atención es el parche que lleva sobre su ojo.

–Mi nii-san te está esperando- te sobresaltas un poco al verlo, estas confundida ante su presencia.

-¿Quién eres t…- te interrumpe inmediatamente antes de formular tu pregunta.

–¿No escuchaste? Date prisa o nii-san se enojara- ha tomado tu baúl y lo ha acomodado sobre su hombro, caminan en dirección hacia la entrada, él parece fuerte, pero él no es tu futuro marido, o eso esperas, tú lo sigues por detrás y en completo silencio, el jardín está un poco descuidado y él emana un olor a nuez.  
Dos enormes puertas se abren ante él y juntos se adentran al castillo, al llegar a la recepción él baja tu baúl ante una persona de pelo largo y blanco. El peli-blanco es bastante alto y tiene sus manos cubiertas con unos guantes blancos.

–Bienvenida querida- te dice el peliblanco de forma muy educada al verte.

–Gracias...- haces una delicada reverencia ante tu futuro esposo, ahora te encuentras en el punto sin retorno.

-Mi nombre es Tsukinami Carla y él, es mi hermano menor, Shin- a pesar de la bufanda que lleva el peliblanco su voz suena bastante grave. Es una figura aterradora. Su ropas aluden a estilo aristócrata, tu cuñado lleva puesta una chamarra un tanto extraña pero la cola que lleva colgando de su pantalón lo supera. Son una combinación interesante.

–Es un placer conocerlos- sonríe satisfecho ante tu presentación.

–Shin, lleva sus pertenencias a su habitación- El joven del parche toma el baúl junto con la valija obedientemente y desaparece.

–Hmmh- el pelo largo te observa de pies a cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo malo Señor Tsukinami?- es un joven muy atractivo al igual que sus ojos color ámbar, esta es la persona que tus padres escogieron pero aun no entiendes por qué.

-¿En qué piensas querida?- te dice con una sonrisa en su rostro-

–Estaba pensando en que me gustaría conocerle- contestas de forma curiosa, te intriga el conocer el lazo que lo une con tus padres, el asiente.

–El sentimiento es mutuo, espero y durante tu estadía en la Mansión Sakamaki no hayas tenido malos momentos- has permanecido en el mismo lugar desde que entraste al castillo, esto ha hecho que Carla se acerque peligrosamente a ti.  
–Y si es así, déjame borrar los malos recuerdos- olfatea una pequeña brecha que se ha formado entre tu mechones donde se esconde tu cuello.  
–Hmmh…Ya veo, tú querida has ensuciado la promesa de tu padre- no solo las palabras dichas por este hacen que te estremezcan si no el tono de su voz, suena espeluznante.

–No se, a que se refiere- elevas un poco tu voz e intentas alejarte de él pero rápidamente eres capturada.

-Vamos- ha tomado tu muñeca y con rudeza te guía hacia algún lugar, te opones e intentas zafarte pero es imposible solo has hecho que la situación empeore, si sigue apretando de esa forma en cuestión de segundos romperá tu muñeca, cada vez que sueltas un ligero quejido él te estruja aún más fuerte, se detiene, solo para abrir la puerta de una enorme habitación.

-Señor Tsukinami…yo- tratas de defenderte pero él te observa con desprecio, esa mirada te ha hecho enmudecer.

—Tu cuerpo y tu sangre deben de reconocer a su verdadero dueño- aun sin liberarte alza su mano izquierda, la cual emana una luz bastante aterradora.  
–Grabare es ese cuerpo tuyo un lobo, símbolo de mi propiedad- te asustas al pensar que Carla pretende sellarte con el símbolo de su familia y sin pensar has tomado su mano izquierda.

-DETENTE- tu voz suena más aterradora que la Carla, aun mas aterradora que la del Señor Karl, tu reacción lo ha hecho enojar pero solo atinas a estrujar su muñeca, sin darte cuenta él ya ha liberado tu muñeca.

–Tú te has atrevido a retarme- te encara con esa aura demoníaca, tienes miedo pero no lo soltaras.  
-Hmmh ya entiendo…- Su semblante ha cambiado este mismo te regresa a la realidad y lo sueltas enseguida.

–Lo siento…Y-yo, no quería…- te disculpas tras haber dejado una rojiza marca en su muñeca.

–Tranquila querida. Ya veo el "porque" de nuestro matrimonio- sonríe de forma satisfecha mientras te acerca él.  
–Nuestro linaje se reforzara contigo- intentas comprender sus palabras pero un pequeño beso te ha dejado en blanco.

– ¡ÉL TE HA BESADO! Sus labios…son delgados- es lo único que piensas.

–Tú… - Su voz te ha sacado del shock-Ponte cómoda, ahora estás en tu casa- solo vez como sus labios se mueven y asientes, él te ha dejado en la que ahora será tu habitación, tocas tus mejillas y te sorprendes al notar que aun sigues ruborizada.

Sacudes tu cabeza negando tus pensamientos, como si eso eliminara el hecho de Carla te ha besado.

*Esta es la canción que escucha Reiji, "Serenade" de Schubert, quien fue un compositor de origen austriaco considerado el introductor del romanticismo musical :D

watch?v=ZpA0l2WB86E*


	7. Chapter 7

Necesitas distraerte, dejar de pensar en ese beso, intentas concentrarte en algo y solo atinas a contemplar la habitación.  
-Es muy hermosa- le susurras a la pared como si esta escuchara tus halagos, el tapiz tiene el mismo olor que los libros antiguos, al parecer esta habitación ha estado vacía durante mucho tiempo.  
-Carla y Shin ¿Viven solos?-preguntas como si la habitación por medio de crujidos te fuera a responder, siempre has tenido la infantil manía de hablar sola. A pesar de que solo has estado en el castillo 20 minutos no has sentido la presencia de nadie, solo la de ellos, no hay mayordomos ni sirvientas, necesitas saber más sobre ellos.  
-Tal vez Reiji me pueda ayudar- la mirada del joven Sakamaki invade tus pensamientos.  
-Ahora mismo debe estar preparando los alimentos para la cena para, después se alistara para el colegio- Lo imaginas llamando a sus hermanos con ese aire exigente pero ellos nunca lo toman enserio.

-"Ayato no juegues con ese balón dentro de la casa" "Subaru no patees esa silla"- su voz resuena en tu interior y expresas una ligera sonrisa al recordar todas sus discusiones sin sentido.

-Yo…tengo que verlo- te acercas al baúl para sacar tu uniforme, por lo visto Carla asiste al mismo colegio, la ropa que llevaba puesta era sin duda el uniforme de la Academia Ryoutei, estas segura que te estará vigilando pero ya hallaras una forma de ver a Reiji…lo necesitas. Tras cambiarte acomodas tus libros dentro de tu maletín y una pequeña nota se desliza de tu libreta de química, la cual observas de forma curiosa.

-" _Revisa el ejercicio IV  
has cometido un error en la clasificación de óxidos,  
Cr+3+SO4-2 - Cr2(SO4)3 - Sulfato crómico.  
Esa es la forma correcta,  
deberías de poner más atención.  
Tu ensayo sobre "La moral de Héroes"  
según Nietzsche, se ha colado en mis libretas,  
lo he leído, la estructura y el lenguaje  
están empleadas de una excelente forma,  
sería un placer debatir algunos detalles_"-

-Reiji…-su nombre sale de tus labios en forma melancólica al ver la nota, hace unos días le pediste ayuda con un ejercicio de clasificación de óxidos, a pesar de que comprendiste el tema con facilidad, mentiste…era una pequeña excusa para pasar más tiempo con él pero lo habías olvidado por completo.  
Tus padres de seguro lo hubiesen amado, es un perfecto caballero, inteligente, sofisticado, elegante, hábil en diversas asignaturas así como en esgrima, ademas es un excelente cocinero, tal y como tu padre solía serlo, tan solo es poco exigente, pero es la herencia Sakamaki, ese carácter que cada uno posee no es sino el reflejo de todo lo que han pasado, sus madres, su padre, la soledad y la decepción los han marcado, de ninguna forma cambiarías ese particular comportamiento de Reiji. Incluso tiene sentido de humor, un sentido de humor muy raro. Una pequeña lágrima se desliza sobre tu mejilla pero unos pequeños golpes en la puerta te avisan que tienes visitas.  
-Adelante- pronuncias mientras sigues acomodando tus cosas dentro del maletín y tu visitante abre la puerta.

-Mi nii-san quiere verte- se ha posado en el marco de la puerta mientras te observa y te sientes incomoda ante el tipo de mirada que este te ha lanzado. Él también se ha cambiado, ahora trae puesto el uniforme del colegio, pero aun lleva esa extraña cola.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?- asientes mientras cierras tu maletín, ya estas lista para partir y con cierta desconfianza te acercas a la puerta. Él solo te sigue con la mirada en silencio.

-Su habitación esta al fondo del pasillo- Shin ha estirado su brazo bloqueando la salida al momento en que ibas a cruzar.

-Con su permiso- dices sobresaltada, por ninguna razón debes de olvidar tus modales pero el olvido de estos no han sido la causa de aquella acción. Ha inclinado su cuerpo para así arrinconarte en el marco de la puerta. Su rostro está a la altura del tuyo y sin miedo lo miras directamente a los ojos mientras él toma tu mentón para examinar tu rostro.

-Mis padres tenían buen gusto, le han conseguido a nii-san una buena mujer- Ningún vampiro te ha hecho sentir tan incómoda como este, ni siquiera Laito con sus indecorosos "ofrecimientos". Una expresión de desagrado se refleja en tu rostro y Shin se ríe en tu cara para luego desaparecer, ese pequeño enfrentamiento te ha dejado nerviosa, intentas calmarte antes de llegar a la habitación de Carla, hace unas horas lo pusiste en su lugar cuando intento "sellarte" aun no comprendes como lo hiciste, si tan solo pudieras dominarlo…-¿Sera acaso "mi despertar"?-susurras antes de tomar el picaporte de la habitación, tu mente se nubla de preguntas, sin darte cuenta el picaporte ha gira desde el otro lado y la puerta se ha abierto.

–Hmm... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- te dice al ver que aun tienes la mano estirada, su voz te hace regresar a la realidad.

-Y-yo…iba a abrir la puerta- regresas en sí.  
-El joven Shin me dijo que deseaba verme. ¿Qué necesita?- te refieres a él con ese tono frió y respetuoso.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre unos pendientes, tienes que estar al corriente de lo que ocurre en el mundo vampiro- su voz seria provoca un escalofrió en tus piernas.  
-Pasa, por favor- te adentras en su habitación e intentas no distraerte con las hermosas pinturas que cuelgan en la pared justo enfrente de su cama.

-Querida ¿Por qué te has cambiado?- te observa confundido.

-Ahh…¿No es claro? Asistiré a al colegio- le das la espalda a las pinturas para ver como este sonríe de forma burlona ante tus palabras.

–No es necesario que vayas- su voz se torna seria y fría.  
-¿Crees que soy estúpido? Se lo que has hecho con ese Sakamaki- te observa con cierto desprecio y un escalofrío recorre tu espalda cuando este continua.  
–Yo me encargare de eliminar su rastro- antes de terminar la oración él te ha lanzado contra la cama.  
–Me encargare de que solo pienses en mi- te dice encima de tu cuerpo, con tus manos sobre su pecho intentas separarlo pero es muy pesado, tu pequeña lucha lo ha hecho reír, su pierna ha quedado en medio de la tuyas, abriéndose camino hacia tu intimidad.

–Deten-t-te- protestas con la voz entrecortada, él ha ignorado tus palabras y con su mano derecha de un tirón deshace el moño color rosa que llevas en el cuello y desabrocha tu camisa, intentas cubrirte pero quedas a su merced cuando él toma tus muñecas con la mano izquierda para colocarlas sobre de tu cabeza.  
-Car-Carla- te ignora por completo y sientes su respiración sobre tu ahora descubierto pecho, él poco a poco se sitúa cerca de tu costilla.  
–Ahhh…-sueltas un pequeño quejido al sentir su lengua recorrer tu torso, sus colmillos delinean tu figura y se encajan en tu cintura, ahogas tus quejidos y te mueves tratando de zafarte mientras drena de ti.

–Querida…¡No te muevas!…ahhhh…o te lastimare-su pesada respiración rebota en tu desnudo torso.  
-Cálmate recuerda que tu sangre me pertenece- te dice para volver a drenar, sus colmillos te lastiman pero sigues luchando para zafarte. Carla ha levantado el rostro, su mirada te da pavor, esa mirada ha hecho que te quedes quieta, petrificada, asombrada. En la comisura de sus labios gotea la sangre haciendo un pequeño rió, extendiéndose hasta su mentón. Delicadamente dibuja un camino con sus dedos de tu torso hasta tu vientre hasta que llega a tu falda y la desgarra.

-Querida…tienes un cuerpo exquisito- sonríe de forma satisfecha al contemplarte semi-desnuda, este ha comenzado a besar tu vientre, te contraes cada que sientes sus labios, el sostener tus muñecas le hace imposible proseguir así que las libera para degustar tu piel, poniendo sus manos en tu cadera prosigue, al momento en que sus labios tocan tu pelvis has reaccionado.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- con tus manos lo has empujado y este te observa con frustración. Intentas cubrirte pero tu camisa no es muy útil. Debes huir.

-Yo diré cuando sea suficiente- Se ha acercado acechándote, ni siquiera has podido bajarte de la cama cuando este te vuelve a tomar.  
-¡Estúpida! Es lo que eres al serle fiel al hombre equivocado- su mirada, su voz incluso su sombra son diabólicas, al parecer tu rostro lleno de miedo le agrada. Él te sonríe de forma macabra.  
-Deja de ser tan hostil…Querida, aun tienes tanto por aprender- tu corazón palpita rápidamente, incluso tienes miedo de respirar ahora que ambos están frente a frente.  
-Querida…- ha dado un largo suspiro y te ha liberado por completo.  
-No entiendo cómo te has dejado profanar por aquel que ha llenado tu vida de tragedia- sus palabras han captado tu atención.  
-El asesino a tus padres…- el miedo ha desaparecido, sus últimas palabras te han dejado en shock.

-¿A…A que te refieres?- tu voz se entrecorta, el pánico y la confusión se adueñan de tu mente.

-Descúbrelo por ti misma- deseas que sea un broma, pero su rostro serio afirma sus palabras.  
-Debo ir al colegio, la futura esposa de Shin estudia ahí, cuando regrese hablaremos…Querida- has ignorado por completo sus palabras, ni siquiera lo viste partir.

-Carla está jugando con tu mente…es imposible- intentas contener tus lagrimas pero sin darte cuenta ya han brotado, abrazas tus piernas para darte consuelo. Han pasado varias horas y por fin te levantas del piso, tratas de cubrirte con tu falda pero es imposible, dejas la habitación de Carla para ir a cambiarte.

-Necesito respuestas, saber que sucedió esa noche- te has puesto lo primero que viste en tu baúl.  
-Reiji no sería capaz de…- tus lagrimas comienzan a brotar de nuevo.  
-¿Cómo es que Carla sabe lo que ocurrió esa noche?, Tal vez…Si regresara al castillo podría averiguarlo, pero…- Desde el día del asesinato has negado visitar tu castillo, el solo pensar en ir hace que tu mente recuerde esa noche, tal y como si la estuvieras reviviendo, recuerdas los gritos de tus padres y esa impotencia que sentiste al no poder salvarlos, pero necesitas respuestas.  
-Debo ser fuerte, quiero saber que le paso a mis padres-Te dices a ti misma, buscando el valor y coraje en tus palabras.

Bajas las escaleras a toda prisa y abres la puerta del castillo, tras bajar la colina te hundes en el bosque, es tu instinto el que te lleva hacia tu antiguo hogar.  
Han pasado más de dos horas y te sientes agotada, pero sientes que estas cerca así que tomas aire para continuar.  
Has llegado al enorme portón negro, el cual era el limite de hasta donde podías llegar, te sientes como si fueras aquella niña la cual le asustaba la curiosidad, al tocarlo las escenas de "ese" día regresan a ti, pero debes ser fuerte así que sin pensarlo lo abres, cruzas el jardín principal. Tu madre pasaba los días de verano arreglándolo, de vez en cuando tu padre le reglaba una extrañan flor para su colección, ellos tenían un amor que sobrepasaba los límites del tiempo, un amor como el de los libros.  
Sigues tu camino con lágrimas que recorren tus mejillas, al llegar a la enorme puerta de cedro, tomas aire, tomas las enormes manijas para abrir…

* _"La moral de Héroes" de_ _Nietzsche, es, si bien un analizáis de donde surge la moral que hoy en día conocemos y si esta bien o mal, para mas referencia es sobre lo que habla en su libro "Zaratustra"_ *


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Qué… porque no abre?- te asombras al no poder abrirla, has tirado una y otro vez pero al puerta no se abre.

-Puede que esta atorada- dices tras empujarla pero esta sigue cerrada, un tsukaima sobrevuela el castillo, al parecer es el del Señor Karl.

-Ah…ya entiendo- te resignas al ver ese tsukaima, al parecer el castillo esta sellado con magia del Señor Karl, es evidente, el solo quiere protegerte.

-Aun así a que significa lo que Carla dijo- te sientas frustrada en las escaleras.

-Tal vez el Señor Karl, me ayude…él estuvo aquí él…él…- toda esta confusión, empieza a hacer estragos en tu mente, sientes una ligera taquicardia. La voz de Carla resuena en tu interior mientras la mirada del Señor Karl se impregna en tus recuerdos.

\- Ya no puedo más…- abrazas tus piernas y te dejas vencer.

******************Narracion Shuu****************

Al llegar al colegio buscabas un lugar donde poder dormir, ultimadamente con esos Mukami cerca te era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Te diriges hacia la azotea, nadie te molestara ahí.

Has escuchado el sonido de tsukaima, pero decides ignorarlo si es importante insistirá y si no, buscara a otro de tus hermanos.

El tsukaima insiste, apuesta que es un mensaje de padre.

-Eres…molesto- frunces el ceño pero al ver que este tenía un mensaje te despabilas un poco para escucharlo.

-Así que "esa" chica fue ahí…bien le avisare a Reiji-lentamente te reincorporas de forma molesta, para darle aviso a tu hermano.

-Si yo fuera Reiji…¿Dónde estaría ahora?-dices de forma burlona para dirigirte a la biblioteca.

-Hmm…como pensé eras tú- te dice Reiji al verte recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha motivado para venir hasta?-dice de forma irónica mientras sigue buscando entre los libros.

-Estaba dormido en la azotea cuando un tsukaima apareció.-

\- ¿En serio? No cabe duda de que eres un bueno para nada– se ha acomodado las gafas y te ha visto de manera despreciativa. Lo ignoras por completo…Reiji siempre ha sido así.

-Tal parece que ella ha ido a su antiguo castillo y ha perdido la conciencia- le dices sin más preocupación, el semblante de Reiji ha cambiado pero observas como este trata de guardar la compostura.

-No tienes que ocultarlo ¿Sabes? Somos hermanos…–antes de terminar la oración Reiji ya había desaparecido.

-Hmmpt…que hombre tan descortés- te retiras para seguir con tu profundo sueño antes que se le acabe la batería al mp3.

-Aquí parece un buen lugar- sin mucho ánimo te recargas en la pared dejándote caer hasta tocar el piso de lo que parece un pasillo.

****************Narracion Reiji****************

Al escuchar las palabras de Shuu has intentado de mantenerte estoico, pero el solo hecho de imaginar a tú preciosa dama en esa situación te ha hecho actuar impulsivamente.

-Ella sabe defenderse pero…¿Qué hace ahí?- la estuviste esperando toda la tarde, pero no hubo rastro de ella, intentaste distraerte con otras cosas y tareas, pero solo deseabas verla, escuchar su voz, su aroma…después Shuu te saco de tu ensoñación.

Al llegar a su antiguo hogar, notas su presencia y su adictivo aroma, este te guía a ella, cruzas el jardín y la observas, ella esta recostada sobre las escaleras, luce tan frágil, te acercas y pones una mano sobre tu frente, te asombras al ver cómo responde a tu tacto.

-¡Santo cielo! Eres tan imprudente…perdiendo la conciencia de esta forma, cualquiera podría hacerte daño- para cargarla con tu brazo derecho la toma de sus finas piernas y con el izquierdo la tomas de la espalda, debes llevarla a la mansión, después le explicaras a padre, ahora solo quieres cuidarla, después de todo ella te pertenece. Ella se ha acomodado en tu pecho.

-¡Tú! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella!-una voz te ha puesto alerta.

-Hmmm… ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué asuntos tienes con ella?- Un hombre peli-blanco te ha reclamado.

-Soy su futuro esposo- él sonríe tras haberlo dicho de forma orgullosa.

-Ya veo…el hecho de que la haya entregado brevemente no significa que ha dejado de ser mía- él es una amenaza, tiene un aroma diferente, él no es un vampiro, pero estas dispuesto a luchar por ella. Observas como ante tus palabras se ha enfurecido.

-Hmmm…veo que estas retándome. Ella nunca te ha pertenecido, has heredado ese estúpido orgullo de tu padre…Sakamaki-tras escucharlo la has apegado aún más a tu cuerpo.  
-No te sientas especial por haber probado su sangre, mucho menos su cuerpo-Te dice intentado provocarte, parece una persona inteligente pero no perderás en su juego.

-Incluso si te la entrego aquí, ella regresara a mí- contestas y le sonríes modestamente al ver su semblante serio.

-¿Estás seguro de que ira detrás de ti? Aun después de saber lo que tú padre ha hecho- Una silueta se ha acercado a ambos.

-Shuu ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntas asombrado al verlo.

-Es padre…él dice que no te entrometas- ha chasqueado la lengua al ver al hombre que se encuentra cerca de ustedes.

-¿Pero…?-Te disgusta la orden pero no desobedecerías a tu padre.  
-Está bien, yo confió en padre- mas tarde le preguntaras sobre ello, la has recostado de nuevo en las escaleras. Sientes la fría y despreciativa mirada de ese hombre.

-Pronto estaremos juntos, te lo prometo- le has susurrado al dejarla.

Camino a la mansión te sentías irritado, un sentimiento se cuela entre tus costillas y se atora en tu garganta, lo conoces a la perfección…se llama impotencia.

-No debí sepárate de mí...es mi deber protegerte hasta el final- piensas e intentas enfocarte en el libro que lees pero es imposible, solo piensas en ella.

Al llegar a casa tus hermanos actúan como siempre, Yui ha regresado. Ayato la ha traído de regreso con éxito.

Necesitas hablar con Yui, tienes una ligera sospecha del porque los Mukamis se la han llevado. Subes a su habitación pero es inútil, Ayato ha bebido tanto de Yui que perdió la conciencia, no despertara hasta mañana, te retiras a tu habitación no sin antes regañar a Ayato.  
-Espero que a partir de ahora, retomes las clases, te excusaste en buscar a Yui para faltar-

-¡OYE CUATRO OJOS! ¿Dónde está ella?-Ignoro por completo tu regaño.

-Ella...ha tenido asuntos fuera de la casa, algunos pendientes…- a pesar de tu pequeño titubeo al recordarla logras terminar la oración de manera fría, estoico.

-¡Viejo idiota! ¿Así es como proteges a tu mujer?- te ha interrumpido y te sonríe de forma burlesca.

-Ayato…No…-la forma en la que te llama te es indiferente, al parecer no estas actuando bien, todos se están dando cuenta de tu debilidad hacia ella.

-Hmm…Si hubiese dejado más tiempo a Chichinasi con ellos, ella habría olvidado a quien le pertenece, Chichinasi no debe olvidar a Ore-sama- Decides dejar la conversación con Ayato, el asunto de los Mukamis podría servirte de distracción, Shuu tal vez tenga información.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Dónde estará ese vago?-dices al recorrer los jardines y por fin lo encuentras.  
-Shuu- lo nombras para llamar su atención.

-¿Has visto la luna? No parece una simple luna menguante- sin moverse responde a tu llamado.

-Hmmm…será una luna especial, una que une al mundo demoníaco con este ¿No es así?-la observas y Shuu prosigue.

-Nosotros, nuestra fuerza disminuirá poco a poco-

-Debemos hablarlo…todos, la captura de Yui y la luna parece que están implicadas con el plan de Padre, pero hasta ahora es solo una teoría, necesito hablar primero con Yui- A pesar de malos lazos que los unen, Shuu es el único con el que puedes hablar de estos temas. Podrá ser desinteresad incluso irresponsable pero puede demostrar cierta madurez en estos temas.

Te retiras a tu habitación para dormir, al caminar por el largo pasillo que conduce a tu habitación, una ligera fragancia te envuelve al pasar delante de su puerta, es normal que su aroma se cuele por las pequeñas aberturas de la puerta, su aroma permanece en cautiverio y lo inhalas discretamente.

-Te extraño…- susurras al dejar atrás su habitación, una siesta tal vez te haga sentir mejor. Te pones la pijama has dejado la ropa sucia en el cesto, la pijama que usaste ayer esa noche esta encima, la presionas con fuerza para que se hunda en el fondo del cesto, como si con eso enterraras en lo profundo del cesto su aroma, el recuerdo de esa noche.  
Al recostarte te acomodas de forma habitual, te sientes extraño, esa no es tu cama, la habitación no luce igual, tan solo una noche sin ella y te sientes vacío.


	9. Chapter 9

Despertaste de golpe, tu reloj biológico es exacto, conciliar el sueño te fue difícil y te sientes agotado.  
-Solo necesito una taza de té- te levantas, para alistarte, prefieres tener la cabeza en los planes de Padre y en Yui que pensar en ella.  
Ha pasado una hora, Yui ya debe de estar despierta y si no es así la despertaras.  
Tras la puerta sientes la presencia de Laito así que entras sin tocar…Laito como siempre es tan desagradable.

-Ahhh~Reiji está aquí…¿Qué te parece si compartimos a Bitch-chan?-te dice el peli-castaño recostado en la cama de Yui, al parecer ya ha bebido de ella, niegas a su supuesta "propuesta".

-Yui, necesito hablar contigo , te veré en el living- Si no fuese por tus repentinas apariciones Yui no sería la misma, tal vez ni viva estaría, en definitiva es una inútil. Has bajo al living donde la esperaras.

-Reiji-san ¿Sobre qué deseas hablar?- Solo te ha hecho esperar unos minutos.

-Dime ¿Notaste algo inusual durante tu estadía con los Mukami?-

-Y-yo…no- sus titubeos no son una buena respuesta, esta mujer solo entiende con mano dura.

-Eres una inútil, como siempre-

-Ahora que recuerdo…ellos me llamaban "Eva"-sonríes al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Eva? Ya veo… Dime ¿Ellos mencionaron algo sobre Adán?- Tu teoría no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Le preguntas sobre su presencia en ese lugar, de nuevo ella ha empezado hablar con ese tono tan ingenuo, es cansado. Parece que no escucha con atención tus preguntas puesto que no obtienes las respuestas que necesitas.  
-Que tonta-Puedes insultarla infinitamente y ella solo se mantendrá en silencio.

-También dijeron que necesitaban mi sangre para un plan, para "Esa persona"-

-Así que se trataba de eso- Sientes la presencia de Shuu, en el sofá del fondo.  
-Nuestro padre ¿No te ha dicho nada?- al parecer está al tanto de tu conversación con Yui.

-Tal parece que nuestro Padre está planeando algo-te contesta recostado en el sofa de fondo. Ayato, Kanato, Laito y Subaru han aparecido.

-Al fin…todos reunidos-

-¿Qué está pasando? Para que estemos todos reunidos- Ayato te interrumpe de nuevo.

-Esto es raro, ni siquiera es un banquete~- Laito se ha acomodado en su habitual sofa.

-Date prisa ¡Yo tampoco tengo tiempo!-Kanato como siempre con su poca paciencia.

-No es momento para relajarnos, la luna está cambiando-les has respondido.

-¿¡Y que con eso!?-Kanato te pregunta con cierta molestia.

-Sera una luna especial- les explicas pero estos parecen no comprender la posible gravedad del asunto.

-Eso no es nada de otro mundo, años antes ya hemos pasado por esto-El poco razonamiento de Ayato no te sorprende.

-No debemos subestimarlo-Shuu ha respondido incorporándose, al fin han captado tus palabras. Por la expresión de sus rostros has notado un ligero asombro seguido por el temor.

-Aun así…espero que no pase nada malo- Intentas calmarlos con tus palabras. Incluso Yui se ha asustado un poco.  
-Yui, si recuerdas algo más, por favor házmelo saber- le dices al dejar aquella habitación, la tensión ha caído sobre el aire, Padre es alguien poderoso y misterioso, aun no comprendes muchas de sus acciones, por ejemplo el porque te regalo un reloj que marca "el fin de los tiempos". De cualquier forma es un objeto que aprecias mucho, algún día…serás como él.

Continuas con tus habituales investigaciones, buscas de manera rápida en un libro, un detalle que pasaste por alto. Unos golpes en tu puerta te alertan sobre un visitante.

-Reiji-san- Del otro lado de la puerta suena la voz de Yui.

-Adelante-le ordenas y esta de forma inmediata abre la puerta.

-Con su permiso- Esos modales han sido fruto de tus castigos, en un futuro será una mujer perfecta.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-le respondes sin prestarle atención.

-Me preguntaba si Reiji-san sabría el por qué ellos me llamaron Eva y ¿Qué relación tiene esto con mi sangre? Ahh…Y ¿Quién es "esa persona"?- No encuentras nada interesante en el libro así que lo cierras y te centras en las preguntas de Yui.

-No es necesario que lo sepas- Sonríes, necesitas distraerte y tal vez Yui te sea útil.

-Para empezar no creo que el plan de ellos funcione- te acercas a ella para tomarla y aprisionarla sobre el escritorio.

-Reiji-san...-deja salir tu nombre de esos delgados labios.

-De verdad eres una idiota…engreída…Es cierto que tu sangre es especial- has tomado su pálido antebrazo para morderlo, drenas un poco, a pesar del tiempo que ha estado con ustedes no se ha acostumbrado a sus malos tratos, el miedo le da un sabor diferente a la sangre, al separarte olfateas las pequeñas gotas que salen de los orificios.  
-Este olor…hace que todos se vuelvan locos, el hecho de que ellos se robaran esta sangre es desagradable- te acercas a su cuello para seguir drenando, su dulce sangre se mezcla dentro de ti, pasa sobre tu lengua y llena tu garganta, solo has bebido un poco pero la liberas.  
-Ya no me eres útil, retírate por favor-le ordenas y ella solo ha atinado a correr hacia la salida.

La sangre de Yui no te es suficiente, mantienes tu semblante de siempre pero ahora te sientes aún más irritado. Ahora el sabor y aroma de ella han sido sustituidos por el Yui.

-La necesito…- afirmas en voz baja mientras observas la luna desde tu ventana. Un sentimiento de culpa se suma a tu dolor interno.

Desde el primer momento que la vi, supe que era diferente, un vampiro poco común, su aroma era extraño pero atractivo.


	10. Chapter 10

Padre la trajo a casa, su presencia nos alertó y sorprendió a todos, Padre no suele visitarnos a menos que sea algo importante.

Ella sostenía la mano de padre, por un momento pensé que sería la nueva esposa, observe a mis hermanos y en sus rostros se reflejaba el mismo pensamiento.

AL vernos todos reunidos, él nos explicó brevemente.

-Hijos…A partir de esta noche la joven doncella vivirá aquí, sus padres quienes habían sido mis fieles aliados, han sido asesinados, por favor, háganla sentir cómoda-

Sus palabras nos sorprendieron aún más.

La situación con mis hermanos ya es bastante problemática solo por Yui.

-Esto será molesto-Pense al recordar la falta de modales de mis hermanos ante una fémina.

El silencio se apodero de sala.

-Bienvenida, soy Sakamaki Reiji- me acerque levemente y con una sencilla reverencia la salude. Mis hermanos fingieron ser indiferentes.

-Gracias…es un placer conocerlos- soltó la mano de Padre para hacer una reverencia, de forma cabizbaja.

-Tiene un porte limpio y delicado-pensé mientras sonreí discretamente.

Padre volvió a tomar su mano acercándola a sus labios mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura de su rostro, le susurrado algo, ella solo asentio y sonrió.

Es desagradable ver ese tipo de acciones por parte de padre, todos desviaron la mirada.

Padre carraspeo la garganta para llamar nuestra atención y despedirse.

-Bien, hijos...Me tengo que retirar- Salió sin esperar respuesta de nosotros.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente- Susurras tras empezar a recordar la noche en que ella llego. Te has recargado por completo en la silla, el día te ha dejado exhausto, ese hombre…ahora conoces al "futuro" esposo de ella.

-Ella sin duda debe ser valiosa para él, pero no tanto para dejarla con nosotros. Fue mi primera impresión al ver la relación que ella tenia con padre.

-Por favor lleva sus maletas a la habitación- le indique a un mayordomo mientras salía de la recepción. Mis hermanos no pudieron contener más sus instintos. Laito fue el primero, el simplemente no conoce el pudor.

-Así que…eres la nueva Nfufu~ Laito-kun te mostrara la casa. Dime ¿Qué parte te gustaría conocer primero? Ehhh~ Acaso será…¿El sótano? o ¿Mi habitación? B~I~T~C~H-C~H~A~N~-

-Lo siento…pero debo atender otros asuntos…Gracias- sutilmente lo ignoro, como si no hubiese comprendido el doble sentido que se ocultaba en las palabras de Laito.

-Esto podría ser…interesante- Susurre al dejar completamente la sala para ir hacia mi habitación.

Antes de entrar la he visto, posee un porte y caminar muy elegante, a pesar de su aire melancólico.

En mi habitación proseguí con las cotidianas investigaciones, tras unas horas, continué con el habitual horario.

-Debo preparar la cena- te dices mentalmente, desde que llego Yui cenan todas las noches, Padre les ha ordenado no matarla y por lo tanto no dejarla morir.

La cocina es el único lugar donde puedes refugiarte, refugiarte del ruido y del desorden ocasionado por tus hermanos, la virtud de la cocina te ha ayudado a controlarlos, la cocina es el único lugar donde te respetan. Donde sin duda tu eres el mejor de todos, mejor que ellos. Te dispones a prepara la comida favorita de cada uno de ellos, así no causaran tantos problemas, hoy es una noche diferente.

Al terminar la preparación, mandaste a llamar a tus hermanos, a Yui y a la nueva invitada.

Todos se reunieron en el comedor y pediste una silla extra para ella.

Serviste la cena y tomaste tu lugar, todo transcurrió sin ningún percance, si no fuera por su dulce aroma, te habrías olvidado de ella y de su presencia. Laito siguió hostigándola, te impresiono como sin perder los estribos lo siguió rechazando de manera creativa.

Al terminar la cena ella hablo.

-La comida estuvo excelente, fue una cena agradable…Gracias…Con su permiso, me retiro a mi habitación-dijo mientras se ponía de pie, hizo una reverencia a lo cual asentí y partió hacia su habitación.

-Ahhh…Bitch-chan ¡ESPÉRAME!~-Laito intento detenerla.

-Lo siento joven Sakamaki pero por ahora no tengo tiempo-

-MENTIROSA~ Nfufu~- con su mirada y acercamiento intento intimidarla pero, no funciono. Ella simplemente lo encaro para después desaparecer.

-¡AHHHH! Bitch-chan es difícil de cazar- los trillizos iban hablando mientras se dirigían a la sala de juegos.

Al terminar la cena limpie la mesa y recogí los platos.

De regreso a mi habitación la voz de Laito llamo mi atención.

-Nee…Ayato-kun ¿Qué opinas de la nueva Bitch-chan~?-

-Ella…él viejo tiene buen gusto-

-Ella huele bien ¿Verdad? Teddy-

-Apuesto a que sus pechos son suavecitos~-

-¡LAITO! Eso es desagradable-

-Ahh…Kanato-kun~ no digas eso, la nueva Bitch-chan, no solo huele delicioso Nfufu~-

-Laito tiene razón, Chichinasi se ve menos apetecible ante ella-

-Me pregunto ¿Quién será el primero en probarla?Je-je~-

-Que aburrido…ustedes son molestos- Shuu también se agregó a la conversación interrumpiendo los alargados suspiros de Laito.

-Ahh…Shuu-san~ Tu también, tienes interés en ella ¿Verdad? Nfufu~-

-Subaru…esta con ella- Shuu le ha respondido de manera indiferente.

-EHHHH…¿Suba-niii?~¿Podrá ser que…? El quiero ser como su onii-chan~-

-¡ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO! Yo nunca te veré como un hermano, además ella… ella…-

-Ella…¿Necesitaba ayuda Subaru-kun? D-I-M-E~ ¿Su sangre sabe mejor que la Yui-chan? Nfufu~ -

Tch…¡TUUU!- Al escuchar la voz molesta de Subaru decidí entrar, Subaru es muy fácil de provocar y la mansión sufre estragos cuando él se enoja.

-¡Subaru! Por favor- entre justo a tiempo, Subaru estaba a punto partir en dos la mesa de billar.

-Reiji-kun~ también está aquí-

-Subaru ¿Qué era lo que ella necesitaba?-ignore a Laito.

-Ella…ella, se perdió entre los pasillos, eso es todo-

-Hmm…eso es raro, para un vampiro es muy difícil desorientarse- Le respondí un poco intrigado ante el comportamiento de ella.

-La reciente muerte de sus padres, le debió de haber afectado bastante- El razonamiento de Shuu resolvió tu duda.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, los poderes de un vampiro reaccionan a las emociones- acomodaste tus gafas, son contadas las ocasiones que estás de acuerdo con tu hermano.

-Si ella está débil sus poderes también…- Shuu complemento tu argumento.

-¿Bitch-chan esta malita?~ Yo la cuidare…Laito-kun~ al rescate. Nfufu~-

El aroma de Yui se acercó y tus hermanos reaccionaron a este, decidiste regresar a tu habitación para terminar los deberes, más tarde…castigarías a Yui.


	11. Chapter 11

Todo siguió su curso de forma cotidiana.  
Una mañana Shuu te busco para darte un mensaje de padre, ella debía continuar sus estudios, al parecer asistiría al mismo grupo que tú, te sorprendiste ella realmente no aparenta esa edad.

-Has notado que nuestro Padre es muy atento con ella- con su desganada voz el comentario de Shuu llama tu atención.

-Sí, he notado la presencia constante de tsukaimas-le respondiste desde que ella llego los tsukaimas de Padre han visitado constantemente la mansión.

-¿Crees que ella sea la cuarta?- parece como si Shuu leyera tus pensamientos, ambos compartíamos la sospecha.

-Si es así, solo nos queda aceptarlo- tome el uniforme que se hallaba en el divan y decidí llevárselo.

-Padre siempre ha hecho cosas raras para que lo odien- Shuu bufo al escucharte. Me retire tratando de ignorar el ultimo comentario de Shuu, pero en efecto tenía razón.

En el camino iba arreglando el uniforme, alisando los pequeños pliegues, acomodando el encaje que sobresale de la falda. Su habitación no está lejos de la tuya.  
A los pocos segundos de tocar la puerta ella te respondido.  
-Adelante- al escucharla giraste el picaporte y entraste.

-Buenos días- Como si de un imán se tratase tu mirada fue atraída de forma inmediata hacia su silueta. Su habitación hacia juego con ella, el hermoso tapiz, y la frondosa cama, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, ella lucia como una muñeca. Portaba un sencillo vestido color blanco que parecía un ligero camisón. Este hacia que su piel luciera aun mas bella, aun mas atractiva.

-Buenos días joven Sakamaki- hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras acomodaba unos libros en su estante y su voz te saco de tus divagaciones.

-Padre te ha enviado esto, continuaras con tus estudios en el mismo colegio que nosotros, si tienes alguna duda házmelo saber, con gusto te ayudare- le hable de forma sofisticada y elegante.

-Está bien…Gracias, ustedes han sido muy amables- volvió a hacer una reverencia. Su comportamiento es aceptable. Ella se acercó para tomar el uniforme. Fue la primera vez que sentí tan cerca su dulce aroma.

-Partiremos alrededor de las 8:00pm, por lo visto estará en mi grupo, me he tomado la molestia de hacer una lista de las asignaturas que se imparten, más tarde te daré el material requerido- Ella te observo sin apartar la mirada.

-Comprendo…y gracias, espero no ocasionar más molestias- su melodiosa voz salió de sus pequeños, finos y rosados labios y tomo la lista de mis manos. Ese movimiento atrajo mi vista hacia sus manos, las cuales lucian delicadas y tersas.

-Bien…con tu permiso, me retiro- Asintió mientras fijaba su mirada en el listado.  
-Es agradable- Pensé al salir de la habitación, a pesar de las pocas palabras que intercambie con ella, me sentía a gusto.

El individualismo entre tus hermanos es un hecho notable, simplemente no toleras su actitud y su comportamiento, son tan inmaduros. Cada uno lleva rutinas diferentes, aun así tú estas al pendiente de ellos, después de todo sin ti vivirían de forma vergonzosa. Todos tuvimos una infancia difícil...pero eso no es una excusa para sus actos.  
Al dar las 8:00pm me aliste para el colegio, ate perfectamente el nudo de la corbata, me vanaglorie de la imagen impecable, tras bajar las escaleras note una presencia en la recepción. La silueta se levantó del sofá al verme.

-Buenas noches joven Sakamaki- Ella bajo leventemente la cabeza a modo de reverencia mientras que con sus manos sostenía un maletín.

-Buenas noches señorita- Esboce una ligera sonrisa a manera de aprobación y le indique a un mayordomo que diera aviso a mis hermanos. Ella volvió a tomar asiento. El uniforme luce correctamente a pesar que lleva el pelo suelto, la imagine con una coleta, con el pelo totalmente recogido, sin duda su rostro se veía bien de cualquier forma, la observe fijamente hasta que mis hermanos bajaron. Ella parecía no importarle que la mirase, como si no lo notara.

-AHH…Bitch-chan~ luces muy bonita-La voz de Laito sonó en el interior de la recepción, este a su vez apareció delante de ella inclinándose.  
Ella se sorprendió brevemente al ver el rostro de Laito tan cerca.  
-Te tengo…Nfufu~-Laito susurro seguido de esa risa tan vulgar que posee al ver ese pequeño tropezón.

-Vamos, la limosina está esperando-Interrumpí su pequeña conversación debido a lo tarde que era.

-Nee~Bitch-chan ¿te sentaras a lado mío?- Salí antes de escuchar si hubo respuesta y camine hacia la limosina, entre para tomar siento mientras esperaba a mis hermanos, Subaru entro seguido por Shuu y Kanato quien hablaba en voz baja con Teddy, cada uno tomo su respectivo lugar, saque el libro que estaba leyendo minutos atrás mientras que las voces de Yui y de Ayato se acercaban, tal parece que esta vez no serían los últimos.

-Chichinasi ya te lo he dicho, ¡Tú solo debes darme tu sangre a mí!-

-¡Ayato! Yui-san no te pertenece- Kanato y Ayato seguirían discutiendo todo el camino, es algo que podría soportar.

-Hmmh ¿¡Qué estamos esperando!?-Subaru pregunto, él carece de paciencia.

-No has notado que faltan él pervertido y…ella- recargado en la ventana y con los ojos cerrados Shuu le respondió.

-No entiendo porque el retraso, yo los…- antes de terminar de hablar Laito ha entrado en la limosina, detrás de él, ella le seguía.

-Ven aquí, Bitch-chan~ te sentaras justo alado de mi- el señalo el asiento vacío que quedaba ente tú y él. Ella tomo asiento, estaba cerca de mí, tan cerca que el pliegue de su falda rozaba mi pantalón. No era habitual en ti poner atención a este tipo de detalles, era extraño.

Al cerrarse la puerta, la limusina avanzo, Subaru como siempre contenía en silencio su enojo mientras observaba a Yui, esta vez solo eran Ayato y Kanato quienes discutían. Su tercia estaba concentrada en ella, la contemplaba con esa mirada, de forma ensimismada, ella simplemente lo ignoro, y desvió su atención hacia la ventana. Al llegar al colegio todos descendimos.

-Toma mi mano bitch-chan~ no te vayas a caer- Laito le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar de la limosina, me sorprendí al ver que Laito podía tener un poco de "modales", los observe de forma discreta y ella tomo su mano de manera breve, solo para bajar de la limusina. Nosotros siempre hemos atraído las miradas de los demás estudiantes, siendo hijos de un político poderoso, se considera normal, pero ahora esas miradas se han posado en ella y los murmullos empezaron a llenar la entrada principal.

Al pasar por delante de Yui, la vio de forma extraña, apuesto a que en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que es una humana. Sus pequeños gestos la delataron y cada uno tomo su camino.

-Bien, nuestra aula esta por aquí- llame su atención para dirigirnos hacia nuestro grupo, en el camino le explicaría sobre los profesores.

-Ahh… bitch-chan~ en cuanto pueda te buscare Nfufu…- intento abrazarla pero ella retrocedio.

-No es necesario joven Sakamaki, gracias por su atención- hizo una reverencia con la cabeza agradeciéndole y dejo a Laito atrás, para seguirme. Durante el camino ella dejo cierta distancia entre nosotros, contrario a sentirme incomodo, era una sensación agradable, a pesar de los murmullos y miradas que se posaban sobre nosotros. Ella parecía no prestar atencion, poco a poco disminui la velocidad de mis pasos y sin darse cuenta alcanzo mi paso, camino a mi lado de manera fugaz.

-Es aquí- le indique y abrí la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

-Gracias...y le pido una disculpa por la demora de esta noche, le aseguró que no volverá a suceder- dijo cortésmente antes de entrar. De cierta forma me complace su comportamiento. Sin titubeos ni excusas.

-Estos son tus materiales- le entregue un par de libros e ignore su disculpa y seguí hacia mi lugar. Ella sin sorpresa ante mi respuesta tomo el segundo lugar en la fila continua a la mía.

El profesor no se dilato en entrar y las campanillas anunciaron el inicio de la jornada académica. Él, así como los demás estudiantes la notaron, ella simplemente ignoro las miradas y saco su libreta seguido por su libro de matemáticas

-Veo que tenemos una nueva estudiante, señorita me haría el favor de presentarse- ella se levantó y comenzó a hablar, a pesar de estar leyendo note como los demás la observaban.

-Los hombres son tan impulsivos, ni siquiera pueden comportarse ante una dama, verla de esa forma…tan inadecuada-pensé mientras retomaba mi lectura.

-"Espero aprender mucho de ustedes, gracias"- con esa pequeña frase termino su presentación.

El profesor asintió y se dispuso a explicar el nuevo tema, no será nada complicado, ya lo había estudiado días antes.

Debido a la posición de las bancas, tenía un ángulo de atracción hacia ella, no importa hacia donde mirase ella se interponía en mi visión. La observe, su lápiz se movía rápidamente mientras el profesor explicaba.  
-Es curiosidad- pensé para justificar mis actos, el profesor termino de explicar el ejemplo y ella lo observaba.

-¿Tienen alguna duda?-el profesor pregunto a la clase, a pesar del _sí_ que proporcionaron en sus rostro se podían ver signos de confusión, los humanos son seres tan comunes y fáciles de leer.

Resolví el problema en tiempo record, es evidente que estos humanos no son oponentes para mí. Alcé la vista y ella había cerrado su libro, al observar su libreta y note que había terminado el ejercicio, ella tenia la mirada fija en la ventana. Al quedar tiempo de sobra continúe con mi lectura.

La campanilla sonó, las siguientes horas eran de "auto estudio" Aquella dedicada para que los alumnos aprendan a ser autodidactas, ellos simplemente lo veían como "una hora libre" pero eso te tiene sin importancia. Ella se levanto y de manera automática siguió a los demás estudiantes, tú esperaste al final para poder salir, evitando así cualquier tipo de contacto con estos humanos, a pesar de lo anchos que son los pasillos, caminan en grupos, como si de manadas se tratase, sin darte cuenta de nuevo tu mirada fue atraída sobre ella, ahora eras tú quien la seguía por detrás.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, al entrar ella se perdió entre los inmenso libreros, adentrándose en las ultimas letras, tomaste un libro de cocina francesa que llamo bastante tu atencion.  
-¿Que comida le gustara?- sentiste de nuevo esa curiosidad sobre ella, saber que platillos son de su agrado, no solo eres un excelente cocinero sino también un buen anfitrión y Padre había dado la indicación de hacerla sentir "cómoda".  
Decidiste buscarla discretamente, primero con la mirada, buscando un libro con tus manos seguiste su recorrido y la encontraste en el fondo de la biblioteca, sentada en un sofá rojo, con la espalda recta y el rostro inclinado, piernas cruzadas, con una mano sostenía el libro mientras que recargada la otra en el brazo del sofá para posar ligeramente su rostro, fijaste tu mirada sobre el libro que sostenía, era uno muy llamativo y de gran grosor, estaba leyendo a Oscar Wilde, ella simplemente ignoro tu presencia.

Tomaste un libro al azar y desapareciste. Era normal que ella despertara tu curiosidad, la relación con tu padre y su pasado, sus actos…su aroma, era solo curiosidad.

*****************************************************  
Señorita lucia muchas gracias por su review jeje, y tratare de subir capitulo cada dos semanas, el colegio me mantiene algo ocupada por el momento jejeje :D


	12. Chapter 12

Con el paso de los días te fuiste acostumbrando a ella y poco a poco se fue incorporando a sus rutinas, ella aun veía con desagrado a Yui, cada que pasaba cerca de ella, cada que sentía su presencia, cada que vez que Yui hablaba. Padre de seguro le contó sobre lo que "significaba" Yui.  
Las clases continuaban, matemáticas, historia, literatura, química, física y ella había demostrado sus habilidades referente a lo académico, en la hora del descanso, solía dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de los jardines y después regresaba al salón. Fue en una ocasión que Laito la sorprendió.

Ella caminaba sobre el pasillo, yo había regresado de observar a Ayato, desde que Yui llego a la mansión, el comportamiento de este había empeorado siempre quiere beber de ella sin importar el lugar donde estén.  
Laito apareció enfrente de ella, acorralándola antes de llegar al salón, intente interponerme, Laito siempre tiene pensamientos vulgares sobre todo en la escuela, pero me pareció mejor idea observarla.

-Bitch-chan...me siento muuuy mal ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la enfermería?- ella lo ignoro y Laito prosiguió intentando "convencerla".  
-¡Ahh…MIRAME! Me siento tan debil…Bitch-chan~ ¡Vamos! Además la enfermería esta…vacía Nfufu~-

-Joven Sakamaki, si se siente mal con gusto buscare a la enfermera, con su permi…-Laito la interrumpió antes de que continuara mientras que a lo lejos los observaba.

-B~i~t~ch-chan~ tú hueles delicioso si me dejaras probarte…yo me sentiría mucho mejor- Al escuchar sus palabras ella retrocedió a los acercamientos de Laito con gesto de desagrado, esquivándolo para retomar su camino.

-¿A dónde vas Bitch-chan? Todavía no te dado permiso de irte…nfufu~- Esa era una nueva táctica por parte de Laito, tomo su muñeca para atraerla hacia él. Los constantes rechazos recibidos por parte de ella en vez de alejarlo solo lo habían alentado a proseguir.

-Joven Sakamaki tengo cosas que hacer y usted…no es de mi interés, lo siento- le respondió fríamente, no le aterraba la mirada de él, mucho menos el estar totalmente apegada la pared contra su voluntad.

-¡Bitch-chan~ eres tan cruel! Pero te mostrare que tan interesante puedo ser- La mano de Laito empezó a tocar su pierna, no pude contener el desagrado que causaba en mi tal escena y emití un pequeño quejido me iba a retirar cuando ella desapareció, antes de que la mano de Laito llegara a levantar su falda.

Sonreí al ver la cara perpleja de Laito ante tal situación, el solo hizo un berrinche y desapareció, al llegar al salón ella me dedico una breve mirada de desprecio, apuesto a que sabía que la estaba observando.

Un aroma tan agradable no solo atrajo la atención de Laito, Shuu y Kanato también intentaron beber de ella, hasta hace poco.

-Solo yo he bebido de ella - tocas tu garganta de forma melancólica, recordando su dulce sabor, ni el mejor té, me había envuelto tan adictamente a su aroma y mucho menos dado tal sensación de calidez.

A pesar de que la observaba constantemente no fui capaz de percibir el momento en el que ella cambio, parecer ser que ella simplemente se acercó a Yui, abriéndose para que su calidez la envolviera, quebrando esa barrera que a mi y a mis hermanos nos era imposible traspasar. A pesar de las enormes diferencias entre ellas, era normal que ellas congeniaran, no por el simple hecho de que fueran del mismo sexo, sino porque ambas conocían el "amor".

Si bien ella era un vampiro, su educación y formación habían sido totalmente diferentes a la tuya, me costó trabajo asimilarlo, pero sus padres eran diferentes, el "amor" que ella recibió fue pagado por todo su clan, cada tragedia, cada muerte, incluso la de sus padres y ahora su destino, era un precio justo. Es por eso que ella es diferente.  
Tiempo después era normal verlas bajar juntas para ir al colegio. A pesar de su cercanía ella siguió tomando el asiento que quedaba entre Laito y yo.

-Espero que Yui pueda aprender algo de ella- susurre al recordarlas en el jardín, su imagen se recreaba con tus memorias, a través de la ventana del pasillo las observaba, recordé la cara de Yui, ella le estaba explicando algo sobre las rosas y Yui asentía como de costumbre mientras que ella sonreía.

Por la forma en la que ella actuaba para proteger a Yui discretamente de mis hermanos, comprendí que le había tomado cariño.  
La formalidad poco a poco desapareció, empezó a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ella lucia despierta, era una imagen agradable a pesar de que empezó a pasar más tiempo con mis hermanos, especialmente con Laito. Esa cercanía me tenía sin cuidado, ella me había demostrado infinidad de veces que podía controlarlo, lo único que te molestaba era esa forma tan vulgar de referirse a ella.

De alguna forma automáticamente he seguido mi rutina, sin dejar de pensar en ella. La extrañas tanto que te sumerges en tus recuerdos, tratando de llenar el vació que ha dejado...La necesitas.

La música me ha sacado de mis ensoñaciones.

-Esa fue la pieza que bailamos, nuestro primer baile…- Te quedas estático al escuchar con atención, cada nota de Chaikovsky atrae fielmente los recuerdos de ese día.

****FLASHBACK****  
Para que Yui sea una mujer digna y de clase, debía aprender a bailar, pero de solo recordar lo torpe que puede ser, esta se había convertido en tarea tediosa. Caminaste por el pasillo recordando cada tropezón y pisotones que Yui te había dado, con el semblante serio y un poco disgustado llegaste al salón como de costumbre pero antes de girar el picaporte la voz de ella acaparo tu atención.

-Vamos Yui-chan, solo nos quedan unos minutos antes de que Reiji-san llegue- La música empezó a sonar, era el hermoso vals que le estabas enseñando a Yui.  
-Y… 1-2-3, 1-2-3, recuerda que los pasos deben ser largos para que luzcan elegantes y…auch- un pequeño quejido corto las palabras de ella seguido por la voz de Yui.

-Lo-lo siento mucho…Y-yo no me fije… ¿Te duele? Y-yo… - Yui se disculpó como es su costumbre pero ella la interrumpió.

-Está bien Yui-chan, relájate un poco, además has avanzado mucho-

-Pero…¿En serio crees eso?- Yui le pregunto con su tono esperanzador.

-Claro que si, además Yui-chan luce muy bonita bailando, ya es hora de retirarme. Recuerda los pasos y escucha atenta la música…es un baile instintivo ¿De acuerdo?- A pesar de su intento de animarla Yui empezó a excusarse.

-Es que con Reiji-san me cuesta concentrarme, es muy estricto y me pone muy nerviosa- ese tono ingenuo de ella te molestaba realmente, giraste el picaporte para entrar y terminar con su pequeña conversación.

-El vals es un baile preciso donde la perfección destaca, no solo es la música lo que lo hace elegante sino cada paso, cada movimiento, da una impresión de que flotas, mi padre también era exigente cuando me enseño, aunque no a ese nivel- pero de nuevo su voz ha detenido tus acciones.  
-Además con mis clases ya no tienes de que temer ¿Cierto? Solo relájate- ella suspiro profundamente.  
-Él…Reiji-san ¿Ha seguido castigándote?- su voz sonó de forma preocupada. Tal parece que ella estaba al tanto de los pequeños castigos que anteriormente le dabas a Yui.

-No, Reiji-san ahora solo me regaña- Las palabras de Yui eran ciertas, extrañamente perdiste el interés en castigarla, Yui no tenía más arreglo simplemente dejaste de perder el tiempo.

-Entonces podrás sobrevivir ¿No?-Ella suspiro resignada. El picaporte intento girar en tu mano y con dificultad se abrió la puerta.  
-¡Reiji-san!- se asombró al verme y rápidamente tome mi habitual semblante serio.

-Señorita, me sorprende verla aquí ¿Me podría decir qué está haciendo?- su rostro dejo ese asombro para contestarme.

-Yo he venido a dejar los zapatos de baile de Yui- contesto de forma segura.

-Así que la señorita Yui había olvidado sus zapatos, ¡Cielos! Es algo habitual de ella- alce una ceja incrédulo tras su mentira.  
-Bien, Yui recibirá su merecido castigo, si no fuese por su acomedida acción, Yui habría retrasado la clase así que gracias, señorita- por la expresión en su rostro ella no esperaba tal respuesta y retrocedió mientras yo entraba al salón, cerré la puerta tras de mí. Sus labios se abrieron de nuevo para hablar, tal vez diría otra mentira con el fin de que no castigara a Yui pero corte su inspiración.  
-Ya que se ha molestado en venir, porque no se queda a observar nuestra clase, nos será muy útil- La invite con el fin de encararlas en su mentira y sus reuniones furtivas.

-Tengo un poco de tiempo libre, así que acepto su invitación además será un placer observarlos- ella tras quedarse sin palabras acepto. Tomo asiento en una de las bancas un poco lejos de nosotros, me acerque al tocadiscos para poner la música.  
-¿Qué significa esto?- exclame fingiendo sorpresa al ver el vinil puesto para llamar su atención.  
-¡Yui! ¿Me podrías explicar el porqué de esto?- Yui se acercó titubeando.

-Rei-Reiji-san…Y-yo estaba ensayando para no causarle más problemas- tomo valor para terminar la oración.

-¿Tú? Me parece bien tu decisión, pero eres muy tonta para creer que ensayando sola puedes aprender-

-Ella no es tonta, además ha estado ensayando conmigo- ella le robo las palabras a Yui.

-Así que usted ha sido su maestra, me gustaría observa su método de enseñanza- Me gire totalmente para verla.

-Como Reiji-san guste- ella se levantó y se acercó hacia Yui.  
-Bien Yui-chan comencemos- tomo cariñosamente la mano de Yui y me dio la indicación de que pusiera la música.  
Obedecí a su señal, mientras las observaba, las diferencias entre ellas eran desbordantes, no solo son de distinta naturaleza, ella es diferente, ella poseía un porte único y estilizado, cada ademan que hacía y cada palabra que emanaba de sus labios la distinguían, su mirada incluso su sonrisa atraían mi atención. Ella guiaba a Yui a través de sus palabras, para que no perdiera el ritmo, sin duda había hecho un buen trabajo, Yui parecía cómoda con ella, el ritmo continuaba y ambas iban obteniendo velocidad, un vals simple y lento se convirtió en una vals vienés, sorprendió admiraste su trabajo, ella le había enseñado de manera correcta, hasta que Yui tropezó al dar un mal paso, cayendo al piso.

-Yui-chan ¿Estas bien?- ella se inclinó sin soltar su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Si…Y-yo lo siento-se levantó con ayuda de ella.

-Yui-chan lo hiciste muy bien. Fue grandioso, lo sentiste ¿Verdad?- su voz más que alegre sonaba satisfecha.

-Ah…tienes razón, y-yo sentí como si flotara-se reincorporo totalmente mientras me acercaba a ellas.

-Debo reconocer que has hecho un buen trabajo- levante ligeramente el tono de mi voz para llamar su atención.

-Gracias, tal parece que mi método no es erróneo y contrario al de usted ha dado un buen resultado- ella soltó la mano de Yui para girarse hacia mí. Sus palabras aludían a un reto.

-Entonces afirma que soy un mal maestro así como un mal bailarín- acomode mis gafas para enfocar su reacción.

-No me malinterprete por favor, solo he hecho una observación, no era mi intención ofenderle-

-Bien, si no hay problema permítame demostrarle lo errada que esta- Me incline ligeramente mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella, claramente la estaba invitando a bailar. Ella tomo mi mano. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí su tacto.

**************************************  
-Chaikovski, fue un compositor ruso del periodo del romanticismo, es creador de obras maravillosas como "EL lago de los Cisnes" y "El cascanueces"entre otras, este es el vals de la historia watch?v=rUuusqy50yk

-El valse o vals vienés es mas rápido que el vals clásico o ingles, por lo tanto es mucho mas elegante y es muy hermoso *u*


	13. Chapter 13

Tras aceptar mí propuesta, se pose delante de mi y coloco delicadamente su mano sobre mi mano izquierda, dejando un espacio vacío de aire entre ambas, deslice lentamente mi brazo derecho hacia su cintura con mi mano iba alisando su aterciopelado vestido rosa hasta que la rodee por completo, a pesar de la tela sentí como su espalda se contraía al sentirme, ella levanto su brazo para colocar su mano sobre mi hombro mientras mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo hasta que le hable.

-Sabes hay una manera muy eficaz para saber si ambos somos buenos bailarines- Discretamente buscaba su mirada, ella levanto el rostro al escucharme y note que sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero color rojo.

-Ah-hh..sí y ¿Cuál es?- al escucharla sonreí ligeramente.

-Yui, por favor pásame la vela que se encuentra sobre la mesa- sin desviarla mirada de ella, le hable a Yui, quien obedeció inmediatamente.

-Enciéndela, por favor- Yui corrió de nuevo a la mesa por un par de fósforos, nosotros seguíamos congelados en aquella pose, esperando la música. Ella mantenía la mirada en fija mi pecho, después de todo la diferencia de altura era algo notorio. Desde mi perspectiva podía observar su hermosa cabellera. Yui regreso y encendió la alargada vela blanca.

-Por favor colócala entre nuestras manos- Le indique y ella reacciono al sentir la vela entre nuestras manos girando el rostro para ver a Yui quien le ofrecía su habitual sonrisa.

-Bien. Para el vals perfecto debemos mantener la llama encendida durante todo el baile, para eso debemos llevar no solo la velocidad correcta sino también la delicadeza dentro de esta ¿Entendiste?- ella observaba la vela mientras asentía a mis palabras.

-Me parece bien- esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante el reto, le di la indicación a Yui de que pusiera la música, mientras ella levantaba el rostro, nuestras miradas se encontraron, un ligero escalofrió recorrió mis piernas, me centre en su mirada, el color de sus ojos me capturaron por completo, cerré mis labios y sin darme cuenta la había acercado a mi cuerpo, la música comenzó y nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron a esta, comenzamos a bailar, la sincronización de nuestros pasos y la música hicieron que me perdiera por completo, empezada sentir cada nota en los filamentos de mi piel, estas habían adquirido a un sentido, era un idioma secreto y por alguna razón ahora las podía comprender. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Su rostro había captado por completo mi atención, su sonrisa, por alguna razón quería que ese momento fuera eterno, tenerla para siempre de esa forma, me negaba a parpadear, temía que al cerrar los ojos esta ilusión terminara, simplemente quería contemplarla, nuestras miradas se entendían, podía ver a través de ella, resulta cómodo estar así. La música termino y paramos en seco, sin soltarnos unos aplausos a lo lejos nos hicieron reaccionar.

-¡FUE HERMOSO!-Yui seguía aplaudiendo mientras continuaba a con sus cumplidos innecesarios.

-¡Mira! No se extinguió…- sonaba sorprendida y recupere mi particular semblante, observándola algo confundido.

-¿Qué no extinguió?-

-La llama…sigue encendida- ella quito su mano de mi hombro para señalar la vela que se encontraba entre nuestras manos.

-Hmmpt…Tienes razón, se podría decir que fue un vals perfecto ¿Cierto?- ella sonrió y tomo la vela con su mano, acercándola a sus labios para apagarla con un pequeño soplido.

-Reiji-san debo admitir que eres un buen bailarín, fue una experiencia muy agradable- quite la mano de su cintura parándome firmemente

-Muchas gracias y si deseas podemos repetirla- le ofrecí cortésmente, para que un vals sea perfecto se necesita más que ritmo y elegancia, se necesita a la compañera perfecta. Ella parecía serlo.

-Me parece una excelente idea- soltó una ligera risita y note que sus mejillas continuaban rojas, tal vez era por el ejerció empleado en el baile. La analice brevemente en busca de otro síntoma, pero ella solo parecía estar sonrojada. Ella se retiró para continuar con sus tareas mientras Yui continuaba embalsamada con el baile, por mi parte retome mis actividades cotidianas, esa tarde te había dejado satisfecho, con un sabor bastante agradable.

****Fin del Flashback****  
Quitas el vinil de manera frustrada sin importar el atroz sonido que ha hecho, ya has tenido suficiente, ella, los recuerdos te han dejado agotado.

-¿Desde cuándo me volví tan dependiente de ti?- susurras apenado al resignarte a tus sentimientos hacia ella. Te sientes de nuevo extraño, como aquella tarde donde bailaste con ella, donde la satisfacción se convirtió en vergüenza por dejarte llevar por tal situación. Evadías tales pensamientos, incluso analizaste cada segundo de aquella tarde buscando al detonante, algo que lo justificara, pero ni siquiera podías culpar a la luna. Ella…Ella provocaba ese tipo de pensamientos, en cuanto te toco cediste, cediste ante ella.  
Tal y como aquella vez, no debías ser blando, no podías doblegarte. Con esa determinación ajustas tus gafas y te enfocas en tu atrasada investigación.

******************Narración normal***************

Sientes como eres tomada por alguien, quieres despertar pero tus parpados pesan, las pisadas de quien te lleva resuenan dentro de una casa, quiere caminar pero tus piernas no respondes, ni tus brazos, emites pequeño sonidos pero no palabras.

-Shhh…tranquila ya estas es casa-

no reconoces el olor, mucho menos la voz de tu captor, este te ha recostado en algo suave, tus sentidos te han abandonado y tus esperanzas también.

Han pasado horas o días no puedes distinguirlo…te perdiste dentro de ti misma, abres los ojos y te sientes desubicada, con pánico te pones de pie y poco a poco reconoces la habitación.

-Carla-san- por fin puedes hablar, lo buscas con la mirada pero él no esta.

-¿Por qué estoy en su habitación…? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- buscas una respuesta, recordando lo que paso, pero tu mente esta en blanco. Este débil esfuerzo hace que tambalees, pero unas manos te toman por la espalda evitando que caigas.

-Querida, no pensé que fueras tan impulsiva- una voz te sorprende, él de la nada ha aparecido.

-¡Carla!...Lo siento…Señor Tsukinami ¿Qué paso?-A penas eres consciente, tus palabras se cruzan, por un momento le has tuteado y eso te avergüenza. A su vez das te das la vuelta para verlo y saber que en realidad está ahí.

-Hmmmh…Querida te desmayaste ¿No lo recuerdas?- Sin soltarte te guía hacia su cama mientras niegas con la cabeza. Ambos se sientan en la orilla de la cama, tal parece que él ha estado cuidando de ti.

-Carla-san…quiero…necesito saber que paso el día del asesinato- le hablas de manera sincera y baja, te has apoyado en su mano, quieres verlo directamente a los ojos y que comprenda tu dolor, que te dé respuestas pero volteas el rostro al lado contrario inmediatamente, no quieres que te vea llorar.

-El desmayo fue provocado por la falta de sangre…Querida has estado reprimiendo tu hermosa naturaleza- Al ver como ignora tu pregunta te mueves lentamente sobre la orilla de la cama para levantarte.

-Eso no importa- estas decepcionada, solo el Señor Karl te pude ayudar, él aclara todo en tu mente, esto cada vez es más doloroso.

-Nuestras madres eran grandes amigas, tú madre corrió con la suerte de casarse con un buen hombre- a los pocos pasos te detienes ante sus palabras.

-Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti si, eras una niña muy hermosa, tus rasgos y ademanes siempre te han diferenciado de las demás-

-Continua- le ordenas de forma directa y fría.

-La primera vez que te vi fue en el baile de "La Real Sociedad Vampírica" ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Si…- ese día bailaste con el Señor Karl, él siempre te ha parecido un hombre muy apuesto y de niña solo accediste a bailar con él.

-Días después recibiste a Kasha- al escuchar el nombre de Kasha te has girado para verlo.

-¿Cómo sabes de Kasha?-

-Kasha fue un regalo que te hice, él te gustaba ¿verdad?- Kasha fue un perro husky siberiano, con un hermoso pelaje blanco, el incluso sale contigo en los retratos que tu padre pintaba. Lo recuerdas con melancolía.

-Si…pero, no recuerdo que mis padres te mencionaran- lo miras con cierto desconcierto.

-Eso fue porque era un secreto, un secreto del cual Karl no debía enterarse- su voz de nuevo ha obtenido ese sonido macabro.

-¿Un…secreto? ¿Porque?- en tus piernas sientes un pequeño cosquilleo, te avisan que pronto colapsaras así que te sientas a su lado y con tus manos te sostienes de la orilla de la cama. Cada vez tienes más dudas y menos respuestas.

-En ese entonces ya se había afirmada un acuerdo entre nuestras familias, yo debía cortejarte pero Kasha no era un perro común y lo sabias ¿verdad?- es cierto que de niña habías notado como Kasha sin motivo alguno despreciaba a Karl, le gruñía y ladraba cada que se acercaba a ti.  
-Kasha más que un perro era un guardián, educado para proteger a su amo, en este caso protegerte- la frustración te comienza a desgárrate por dentro, suspiras profundo para poder tranquilizarte, no es momento para desvanecerse, necesitas respuestas.

-¿Protegerme de que?- Tratas de mantenerte tranquila y hablar con seguridad, pero tu cuerpo te está traicionando, te sientes torpe ante esto y Carla lo ha notado, él observa tu lucha interna mientras coloca su mano en tu frente.  
-Querida…-

-Está bien, por favor continua.-lo interrumpes y retiras su mano de tu frente, no es momento para ser débil. El observa tu tenacidad y continúa.

-La tragedia asedio a tu familia durante mucho tiempo, en su época dorada intentaron dominar el territorio del Clan víbora pero fallaron, llenándose así de la desgracia- Esta historia la sabes de memoria, la ambición cegó a tus ancestros.

-Fue en esa época cuando el endzeit se propago, los fundadores nunca habíamos enfrentado una amenaza de tal magnitud, ante la crisis un rumor nos dio esperanza- Escuchas atenta a sus palabras, pero un mal presentimiento se aloja en tu pecho, este dolor aleja tu atención de los demás malestares.

-Un rumor sobre el poder de tu sangre…causo gran furor entre los nobles y se dio "La gran caza", tu clan fue acechado y torturado. Al parecer tu sangre es solo el principal compuesto para la cura del endzei – Esto es nuevo, tus padres solo se limitaron a decirte que tu clan desapareció por ambición, pero nunca te hablaron sobre tu sangre, sobre ese supuesto "poder".

-Por la expresión de tu rostro, noto que nunca habías escuchado esto ¿Verdad?-niegas con la cabeza.

-Sigue por favor-

-Al no ver mejoras inmediatas "ellos" pensaron que tu sangre funcionaba como un placebo y que no los curaba en su totalidad, sintiéndose engañados arrasaron con tu clan, tú en ese entonces…eras muy pequeña- Te sientes engañada. La realidad no te gusta, te asusta…

-Tus padres negaron su destino, buscaron refugio pero nosotros no podíamos protegerlos, en cambio Karl, desde ese entonces ya era muy poderoso- te es difícil digerir la historia pero empiezas a comprenderla. Ahora empiezas a comprender el porque de la sobreprotección de tus padres.

-Entonces se refugiaron en Karl- emites en voz baja.

-La desgracia también recayó en mi familia, mi padre al no saber cómo manejar la situación, solo la empeoro, pero a pesar el ciego amor que le tenía, mi madre organizo un golpe de estado, involucrándose así en una guerra con la raza ancestral, tras esto tuve que enfrentar a mi padre para evitar la guerra y con ello la muerte de la raza ancestral, mi madre se sacrificó por nosotros- La mirada de Carla se ha tornado melancólica.  
-Karl nos selló con su magia dentro del castillo, aislándonos como si fuésemos una plaga, como si fuéramos una escoria- puedes sentir como la cólera se cuela entre sus palabras.

-Karl fue el culpable de la desaparición de mi clan, incluso nuestra tía nos traiciono por él, nos llevó siglos a mí y a Shin romper el sello, hace unos meses fui en busca de tus padres, le conté todo lo ocurrido, ellos ya sabían sobre los planes de Karl, a pesar de su "fidelidad", desconfiaban de él, les propuse un plan para rebelarnos y ellos aceptaron al momento en que hable de tu libertad-

-Mi libertad…¿De que estas hablando?-lo interrumpes al encontrarte de nuevo perdida.

*La parte del vals fue inspirada (copiada jajajaja) en esta escena tan maravillosa de "Crimson Peak"  
watch?v=MlQzQXEYtF0  
Si no has visto la película te la recomiendo muchisimo, Guillermo del Toro hizo un excelente trabajo, una historia sobrenatural de amor *u*con unos vestuarios sorprendentes y bueno Tom Hiddleston rompe corazones *O*

*El nombre Kasha, lo tome de libro "Pacto con el vampiro" de Jeanne Kalogridis (Fue de las primeras trilogías que leí sobre vampiros jeje) Kasha en el libro es el apodo del joven Arkady Tsepsh, el cual obtiene en su infancia, puesto que la Kasha le era un platillo muy desagradable. (Kasha es un platillo tradicional ruso).

**Señorita lucia ¡OMG! Su review *u*  
¡Sus palabras me hacen tan feliz! Muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad no sabe que feliz me hizo jeje,l os desvelos y demas valen la pena jejeje y me fascinaría leer la historia de su amiga *u* ¡Usted es tan linda! :D


End file.
